HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO GIRATIEMPO
by Remus Licantropo
Summary: Bella regresa al pasado para impedir el nacimiento del elegido. Sin embargo, el poder que el lord no conoce lo salva con todos sus recuerdos y Harry tendrá que derrotar nuevamente a un Voldemort que nunca murió. Lily y merodeadores presentes
1. Chapter 1

Nota del primer cap: Esta historia, aunque no parezca incluye merodeadores, y nadie muere en este capítulo (recuerden esto último) (NO, NO MUERE NADIE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO)

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling salvo los que invente yo.

-----------------------------------------

EL HOMBRE QUE VIVIÓ

La noche se ofrecía cubierta por la más absoluta oscuridad. Sobria como siempre, dejaba apreciar algunas estrellas que no lucían demasiado ante las insipientes nubes que se empecinaban en ocultarlas. La luna, en cuarto menguante, no reflejaba suficiente luz para divisar los rostros de tres individuos quienes, con aspecto lamentable, trataban de refugiarse en la oscuridad.

- ¡Vamos, no se detengan si es que quieren sobrevivir para el amanecer!- gritó el más alto del grupo, claramente lastimado y agotado, con una cabellera larga y rubia, toda despeinada- ¡pero les digo que corran, idiotas-  
- Todo está perdido Lucius… ha muerto… el amo ha muerto- murmuraba como perdida en su miseria la única mujer presente. Había sido alcanzada por varias maldiciones poderosas durante su última batalla; su túnica toda desgarrada y manchada de sangre; su rostro demacrado, sumergido en el más oscuro terror- Oh, que voy a ser sin Mi Señor, Lucius…  
- ¡Cállate de una vez, Bella!- le espetó sacudiéndola tomado de los restos de su túnica- ¡Sí, murió, pero si crees que voy a seguir su camino estás totalmente desquiciada!- Yo voy a sobrevivir, sí, sí, ya verás, como lo hice hace casi veinte años, sobornaré a todos y en unos meses me pasearé nuevamente por el Ministerio, otorgando suculentas donaciones. Verdaderamente es una lástima que haya muerto, pero en lo que a mí respecta todo acabó. Es momento de volver a repartir galeones. Tengo suficiente como para comprar a cualquier Ministro de Magia.  
- ¡TRAIDOR!- le gritó la mujer con una ira incontenible- ¡TÚ, QUE FUISTE SACADO DE AZCABAN POR ORDEN DE ÉL, CUANDO DEBISTE QUEDARTE HASTA PUDRIRTE!- el odio y el deseo de venganza por la muerte del Señor de las Tinieblas corría por su cuerpo claramente deteriorado, a una velocidad inconcebible- ¡JUSTO TÚ, QUE TE CONFIÓ SU DIARIO PARA QUE LO CUIDARAS COMO EL MÁS PRECIADO TESORO! -a esta altura era ella la que lo había tomado de su túnica- ¡Y QUÉ HISISTE: SE LO ENTREGASTE A LA NIÑA MÁS ESTUPIDA QUE ENCONTRASTE, BASURA!;¡TÚ QUE CUANDO CAYÓ LA PRIMERA VEZ NO ACUDISTE EN SU AYUDA Y TE REFUGIASTE EN EL BOLSILO DE FUDGE¡ERES UN TRIADOR HIJO DE PUTA!  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿crees que tus insultos me afectan? -la risa se le mezcló con una mirada de soberbia propia de su apellido- Para tu información EL me sacó de Azcaban porque necesitaba algo de mí, de lo contrario me hubiera mandado a matar. En cuanto a lo del diario, solamente intenté que recuperara su cuerpo. No funcionó, por supuesto, pero no es momento para llorar. Después de todo, ahora sabemos que nuestra derrota era inevitable.  
- ¡Si lo dices por la profecía no olvides que por tu culpa se perdió¡Era tu deber encontrarla y fallaste¡Te venció un simple niño!  
- Te recuerdo dos cosas mi querida Bella: primero, tú me acompañaste esa noche así que eres tan culpable como yo y no veo que EL te haya matado por eso. Y segundo -no la dejó interrumpirlo- no te olvides que ese simple niño acaba de derrotar al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, así que si quieres sobrevivir ahora que EL ya no está te recomiendo que no lo subestimes. Yo, por lo pronto, te aseguro que no lo volveré a hacer.

Bellatrix no salía de su asombro. No podía entender que un vasallo de su Amo lo traicionara de esa manera, justo cuando era su deber hacer todo lo posible para que el Señor Oscuro retornare nuevamente o, al menos, vengar su muerte.

- Supongo que tu hijo pensará igual que tú… ¿no… Draco?- lo encaró al chico murmurando entre dientes.  
- No puedo mentirte… en verdad dividiré mi tiempo entre dos empresas: recuperar la imagen de mi apellido junto con mi padre para salvarnos de Azcaban y… hallar la forma de destruir a Potter -le contestó a la mujer con un rastro de furia- Pero si crees que me dedicaré a llorar el resto de mi vida la muerte de nuestro Señor estás más loca de lo que creí -el rostro de la mortífaga no salía de su rabia y asombro– …después de todo –continuó- Él lo subestimó en contra de las advertencias de mi padre que, junto con otros, lo enfrentó en batalla en los últimos años y de suerte está aquí de pie para contarlo -Bella caminaba hacia atrás negando con la cabeza como no creyendo lo que escuchaba- Ahora nosotros debemos cargar con ese error y si queremos salvarnos tendremos que olvidarnos de "nuestro Señor" por unos largos años, por no decir para siempre -mientras el menor hablaba la mujer buscaba la varita entre sus ropas. - Verdaderamente Bella no sé que te extraña tanto, después de todo somos Slytherin; buscamos oportunidades. -Lucius mantenía esa mirada propia de los Malfoy.  
- Ya veo… ya veo –de pronto se dibujó una brillante sonrisa en el arruinado rostro de la mortífaga, recuerdo de sus días en Azcaban- Sí, debo reconocer que mi Señor se equivocó…  
- Me emociona que tomes conciencia Bella, pero insisto: debemos salir de aquí si queremos sobrevivir… – de pronto y de la nada la que se hacía llamar la servidora más fiel del Señor Oscuro lanzó una carcajada y sacó su varita, apuntándoles.  
- ¡Expelliarmus! –el rayo de la varita de Bellatrix se dividió en dos y desarmó al instante a padre e hijo, que la miraron con el más absoluto terror.  
- ¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTÚPIDA! -recriminó el mortifago mayor, acompañado por la mirada de miedo de Draco.  
- Corrigiendo el error que cometió mi Señor al perdonarles la vida -el odio de Bella era inabarcable, tanto, como el pavor que demostraban los dos rostros que tenía en frente- Mi señor debió saber que lo traicionarías otra vez en la menor oportunidad, así que yo corregiré lo que debió hacerse hace ya mucho –Bella apretaba su varita con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente- Debo informarte Lucius… antes de matarte claro… que estás equivocado. No todo está perdido ya que queda una última carta que me pienso jugar… aunque no pueda disfrutar de la victoria de mi señor –el rostro de la mortífaga de llenó aún más de ira y apuntó su varita hacia él- Adiós Lucius…  
- ¡Espera, espera! –se arrodilló ante ella como una comadreja mientras, con terror, suplicaba- ¡Por favor, si todavía hay una esperanza yo puedo ayudarte! –Bella negó con la cabeza y con la mirada cargada del más profundo odio y concentrando sus menguadas fuerzas, apretó aún más su varita.  
- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –un rayo verde chocó contra el cuerpo del hombre lanzándolo por los aires.  
- ¡NO! -gritó Draco, quien a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo a causa de la misma maldición imperdonable que acabó con su padre, lanzada por segunda vez. 

------------------- 

Nadie en el mundo mágico podía creer que una noche tan importante no ofreciera mayor espectáculo que una apagada luna y unas escasas estrellas lejanas. El momento más ansiado y, por muchos, impensado, había llegado. Aquél que de tantas formas se hizo llamar y conocer, mas una innombrable, había desaparecido para siempre: lord Voldemort había muerto de una vez por todas. Los incrédulos no salían de su asombro, mas sabían que era verdad, que aquél que había venido al mundo para salvarlos había cumplido con su destino. Aquéllos pocos que mantuvieron la esperanza no necesitaban El Profeta de la mañana siguiente para confirmar el rumor, pues no dudaban en su veracidad. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió cuando nadie más lo había logrado, aquél que enfrentó cientos de batallas y miles de sufrimientos sacrificándolo todo, había derrotado para siempre a su antítesis, salvándolos de nuevo.  
Para esa noche apagada ya todo era pasado. Unos y otros, los que mantuvieron la fe y los que la habían perdido rápidamente, festejaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ni dieciocho años antes victorearon tanto, aunque había una clara razón para semejante alegría. Todos sabían que esta vez su derrota era total. Con la fuerza de un rayo la profecía tan celosamente ocultada por Dumbledore había volado de boca en boca más rápido que una snitch dorada. Ahora todos conocían la verdad, aunque algunos siempre la intuyeron. De una forma u otra, incrédulos o no, confiaban en que Harry lo derrotara otra vez. La muerte de Dumbledore, dos años atrás, le había quitado casi toda ilusión al mundo mágico. El único a quien el Innombrable había temido estaba muerto y hasta los más fuertes de corazón temieron lo peor: la destrucción del mundo entero. Todo recaía en Harry pues, si él no hallaba la forma, nadie más lo haría. Y lo hizo. Sacrificó todo, claro, hasta su propia alma, pero al fin lo logró. El nombre de lord Voldemort no causaría nunca más terror. Por lo menos eso es lo que todos pensaron; lástima que no fuera verdad.  
Los muggles no comprendían el por qué de esa multitud de personas a lo largo del mundo que, en las calles y vestidos con raros ropajes largos y túnicas anticuadas, festejaban como si una guerra, desconocida para ellos, hubiese terminado.  
Los propios magos no se preocupaban por aparentar ante los muggles, sino todo lo contrario. Decían frases sin sentido para el mundo no mágico mientras, otros, gritaban y brindaban por la salud de un hombre desconocido pero con un nombre muy común en el mundo muggle: "¡Por Harry Potter!". Algunos portaban carteles salidos de la nada inscriptos con ese nombre. Otros se juntaban alrededor de fogatas improvisadas que no dejaban de arder, aún cuando bomberos de todas las ciudades intentaran apagarlas. Allí, personas con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción, lanzaban al fuego máscaras blancas manchadas de sangre y especies de pergaminos con gravados de una extraña serpiente enroscada, parecido al símbolo de una secta.  
En la oficina del Primer Ministro de los muggles reinaba el desconcierto. Hacía casi dos horas que ese cuadro odiado por este político inglés le había anunciado que el Primer Ministro de Magia solicitaba una audiencia urgente, solicitud que lo hizo saltar de su Sillón junto a su tasa de té caliente que se precipitó, imparable, sobre sus faldas. El consecuente insulto fue escuchado por su secretario que se hizo el desentendido pues tenía orden de no acudir al despacho hasta nuevo aviso. Parecía ser que el anuncio debía salir de boca del propio Rufus Scrimgeour.  
El fastidio del líder del partido laborista inglés conductor los destinos de su país parecía inagotable. La audiencia no había sido solicitada, sino mas bien "ordenada". Estaba harto ya de dar torpes excusas a la opinión pública sobre extraños hechos que se sucedían día tras día, sobre todo en lo que iba de ese año. Lo que más le sacaba de quicio era no poder decir la verdad, lo cual parecía hasta una ironía del destino: Un político que quería afrontar "el problema" con la verdad, pero que se veía impedido de hacerlo. Después de todo quién le hubiera creído que todo fuera culpa de un mundo paralelo que vivía al ritmo de una vara de madera.  
De pronto, la puerta que lo comunicaba con su secretario se abrió, dejando ver un rostro cargado de una sensación encontrada: alivio y absoluta tristeza.

- Disculpe Primer Ministro que no haya acudido a su llamado pero se me ordenó que no lo hiciera hasta nuevo aviso –le informó Kingley Shacklebolt antes que su "jefe" pudiere interrumpirlo- Ud. entenderá… cuestiones de seguridad.  
- No sé si comprendo o no, pero le puedo asegurar, querido amigo, que sí soy conciente del tiempo que he perdido desde que esa pintura desquiciada interrumpió mi descanso –El primer mandatario inglés mostraba los últimas cuestes de su infinita paciencia mientras se sacudía su traje de corte inglés, ahora arruinado.  
- Le reitero mis disculpas Señor, pero la información era de absoluta reserva y debía ser confirmada. Además, dada la importancia de la misma, el Primer Ministro Scrimgeour tenía la intención de comunicársela personalmente. Lamentablemente eso resulta imposible por el momento, así que me ordenó que sea yo quien le informe las novedades.  
- Bueno y se podría saber qué es eso tan importante que ha valido dos horas de mi ocupada agenda.

Hubo un breve pero marcado silencio entre ambos hasta que el mago lo rompió:

- La guerra… ha terminado…-la boca del ministro se abrió de par en par y calló sobre el sillón de su escritorio.  
- Eso quiere decir que…  
- Sí, el Innombrable ha muerto –hizo un breve alto en su alocución- Los mortifagos que quedan están siendo perseguidos, así que lo peor ya ha pasado.

La actitud del Primer Ministro fue de un gran asombro y alivio a la vez, pues sólo podía significar que esas interrupciones cesarían, así como también, los inexplicables sucesos que le había provocado a su gobierno un fuerte costo político. Por supuesto que ese llamado lord Voldemort también era una amenaza para su mundo, aunque por más que se tratara de un hombre con tantas responsabilidades no dejaba de ser un muggle y, como tal, nunca había llegado a comprender en su totalidad lo cerca que estuvo el mundo de sumergirse en la más cruel oscuridad.  
Más allá de su alivio no pudo dejar de llamarle la atención lo poco efusivo que se mostraba su secretario. Si fuera él el que hubiera ganado una guerra mostraría una mayor algarabía. Por supuesto que no pudo evitar hacérselo notar.

- Lamento si parezco inoportuno pero no lo noto muy alegre por la victoria de los suyos.

Otra vez el silencio se interpuso entre ellos, aunque esta vez duró menos.

- No me malentienda Señor Ministro, ya que por supuesto estoy aliviado por el final de la guerra. No sé si recuerda Señor que soy un Auror, o sea, un cazador de mortífagos. Mi deber hubiera sido pelear en esa guerra pero, ya sea por desgracia o por fortuna, se me asignó otro. La desaparición del Innombrable es la mejor noticia que se ha producido en décadas, sobre todo, por lo cerca que estuvimos de perder esta guerra. Y esto sí se lo aseguro: de haber ocurrido Ud. no hubiera ocupado su puesto por mucho tiempo más.  
- Entonces más a mi favor en cuanto a su poca efusividad mi querido "asistente"- remarcó con sorna su último vocablo.  
- Lo que no entiende Señor es que sólo los políticos se alegran por las guerras, sobre todo cuando son más sangrientas –a esta altura le había perdido el poco respeto que le imponía su investidura- ¿Es que todavía no entiende Señor lo que nos ha costado esta guerra?; ¿no se da cuenta que no nos ha dado ni tiempo para sepultar y llorar a nuestros muertos?; ¿no entiende la cantidad de personas valiosas y brillantes que hemos perdido en pos de una guerra que creímos perdida?; ¿no se da cuenta, por más doloroso que sea, que la causa principal de esta masacre la debemos encontrar en la gran soberbia sobre la cual nos arrogamos el derecho de hacer miserable la vida de muchos?; ¿no se da cuenta, Señor Ministro, que las causas que en el pasado originaron esta guerra siguen tan vivas como siempre? –el Primer Ministro no sabía dónde esconder su rostro- No, Señor, no hay nada para festejar; sólo nos resta llorar a los que ya no están y agradecer a Merlín que esta masacre haya finalizado.

Los silencios cada vez resultaban más extensos aunque fue esta vez el Primer Ministro quien lo hizo cesar, cambiando de tema.

- ¿Se puede saber quién lo derrotó.  
- Sí, se puede saber…fue Harry Potter.  
-¿Ud. se refiere al mismo niño que lo derrotó hace casi veinte años? –el Primer Ministro mostraba incredulidad en su tono de voz. Otra vez lo disculpaba su ignorancia.  
- Sabe Señor: lo trágico de todo es que en parte son la misma persona y en parte no, pero resumiendo la respuesta es sí.  
- Le agradecería si abandonara esa soberbia propia de los suyos pues, si le soy sincero, me tiene un poco podrido. ¡Vaya al grano.  
- Ese niño que hace dieciocho años casi acaba con él, tuvo que crecer al ritmo de los golpes del destino para convertirse en un hombre. -su voz mostraba aun más tristeza- Lo sacrificó todo para salvarnos y al fin lo logró.  
- ¿Está… vivo?  
- Podríamos decir que sobrevivió otra vez.

Los dos hombres volvieron a mirarse desafiantes. Nuevamente Kingley retomó su papel para cumplir con las formalidades.

- Le informo Señor que continuaré siendo su secretario por unos meses más hasta confirmar que su vida ya no corra peligro, –el Primer Ministro no podía demostrar mayor alivio- luego podrá prescindir de mis servicios.

- No puedo negar su gran eficiencia como secretario después de todo, pero si le soy sincero prefiero alguien de mi confianza.

El Auror ignoró el comentario y, dispuesto a marcharse sin pedir permiso previo, se dirigió a la puerta que lo comunicaba con su escritorio. Antes de tomar el picaporte entre sus manos giró su cabeza hacia el Primer Ministro. 

- ¿Se molestaría si le diera un consejo, Señor?  
- Adelante, total no creo que pueda ser más irrespetuoso de lo que ya resultó ser esta noche.  
- Esta guerra me ha enseñado muchas cosas, sobre todo, a preferir siempre la verdad sobre la mentira, así que aquí va mi sugerencia: Cambien su forma de vivir; dejen de tratar a sus semejantes como ratas; abandonen la interminable burocracia y recuperen su dignidad pues, de lo contrario, vuestro futuro no se diferenciará de nuestro pasado más próximo.  
- No comprendo de qué me habla.-le contestó con indiferencia. Mientras revisaba su agenda del día siguiente.  
- Las mismas causas que generaron el terror en mi mundo están presentes en el suyo y más fuertes que nunca por lo que he observado durante mi estancia en esta oficina. Se celan entre Uds; se oprimen; se denigran y se creen superiores a cualquiera –el Primer Ministro parecía ahora desconcertado por las palabras de su interlocutor- Hágame caso Señor que este consejo es gratis. Cambien pues, de lo contrario, no habrá salvación para Uds. como casi no la hubo para nosotros…

Giró nuevamente su cabeza y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a retirarse. Antes de poder dar un paso, el Ministro volvió a dirigirle la palabra. 

- Más allá de este bonito discurso se puede saber cómo mató el Sr. Potter a ese Volde o como se llame.  
- Con un poder que usted no conoce…  
- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese poder?

- Amor…

-----------------------------------

Aquél de quien todos hablaban por esas horas caminaba con alguna dificultad divisando los restos de la última batalla. Decenas de cadáveres se encontraban dispersados por el campo y, el olor a carne quemada, se podía sentir a leguas de distancia. A medida que avanzaba sin rumbo determinado, se detenía de tanto en tanto para divisar algún rostro familiar que no había corrido con suerte. Ante cada confirmación de muerte, el joven de rostro desencajado se limitaba a un largo suspiro, acomodando lo más dignamente posible a aquél que, con valor, se había lanzado hacia una muerte segura en pos de un futuro posible. Entrelazaba las manos del desdichado junto a la varita (cuando la encontraba) y cerraba los párpados ante los casos de imperdonables.  
No todas eran muertes, muchos habían sobrevivido pero, o agonizaban, o gritaban de dolor por las maldiciones recibidas. Algunos lloraban, mientras, otros aguardaban la muerte en el más absoluto silencio.  
Los que se encontraban en condiciones se ponían de pie ante su paso, en señal de respeto y admiración. Otros lo abrazaban y murmuraban agradecimientos entrecortados por llantos de alegría.

- ¡Harry, Harry… quédate, no te vayas por favor! – le imploró uno de los tantos rostros desconocidos que agonizaban esperando una muerte segura.  
- Tranquilo que ya pasó todo, pronto los medimagos se harán presentes y lo atenderán, tenga calma –lo decía forzando una sonrisa no muy creíble.  
- Dime Harry¿lo hemos hecho bien?... ¿es cierto lo que dicen?... ¿ganamos?... – le preguntó con la poca voz que conservaba, mientras su cuerpo sufría múltiples espasmos. - Sí, Voldemort ha muerto… Has peleado con valor y gracias a hombres y mujeres como tú lo hemos derrotado. Tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Te lo agradezco -Harry supo, al observar con más detalle los rastros de las maldiciones recibidas por el desdichado, las nulas posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir.  
- Yo… te agradezco a ti… Harry Potter. Ha sido un honor… luchar… a tu lado. Valió la pena y… te aseguro que me voy sin rencores y… enfrento la muerte… sin temor –el rostro del moribundo, lleno de sangre y tierra, era surcado por las lágrimas- Únicamente te pido que te quedes hasta… hasta… que me haya ido… no quiero morir sólo.  
- No temas que falta poco… yo me quedaré a tu lado. –le parecía mentira que fuera capaz de formular esas palabras con tanta tranquilidad.

Se arrodilló y tomó su mano para acompañarlo hacia su destino. La espera duró unos minutos hasta que el hombre largó un último suspiro y aflojó su cuerpo. Harry hizo lo mismo que había hecho ante los demás cadáveres y continuó su rumbo impreciso.  
En medio de ese campo manchado de sangre y sumergido en la oscura noche, una leve voz llamó su atención pues le era familiar. Se le erizó toda la piel ante lo débil que sonaba. Aún sin fuerzas y todo lastimado, corrió como lo había hecho en el cementerio cuatro años antes para volver a su colegio, junto al cuerpo de Credic. Al hallar la fuente de esa voz no pudo más que desesperarse.

- ¡PROFESOR LUPIN! –inmediatamente se arrodilló a sus pies y contempló las múltiples heridas del último merodeador vivo, las cuales sangraban enormemente.  
- Tranquilo Harry… que sobreviviré –su aspecto no corroboraba la seguridad de su voz. Sin oír eso último, improvisó vendas rasgando sus propias ropas y comenzó a cubrir sus heridas. Cuando consideró que las más graves estaban tapadas, tomó su varita y apuntándole murmuró algunos hechizos para hacer cicatrizar o disminuir, al menos, el sangrado.  
- Gracias Harry… estoy mejor –aunque sabía que su profesor tenía razón no podía quitar la preocupación de su rostro. No estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más. Ya había sido suficiente.  
- No hable y guarde fuerzas que pronto lo ayudarán… ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN ESOS MALDITOS MEDIMAGOS.  
- No te alteres que pronto llegarán…  
- Se tardan demasiado –miraba hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlos. Lupin lo observaba, emocionado. No pudo evitar recordar a sus amigos muertos ni lamentar que no estuvieren presentes para contemplar a este muchacho.  
- Debo confesarte Harry que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti pero hoy más que nunca… has peleado estos años con un valor que yo no creía posible. Tus padres también estarían orgullosos, tal vez más. –al muchacho como siempre le incomodaban esos comentarios- te pareces tanto a tu padre…  
- ¡No me hables como si estuvieras despidiéndote Remus porque no voy a permitir que te mueras!. ¡Ya estoy harto de esto.  
- Veo que vamos progresando… ya me llamas por mi nombre.-Remus improvisó una sincera risa que no pudo dejar de contagiar al hijo de su amigo. -¿Dónde están los demás?.

A Harry se le cerró la garganta. Había decidido despejar su mente por el momento para poder ayudar a los heridos y, de paso, no revivir las muertes que hace poco había presenciado. Remus arqueó sus cejas en señal de preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Juntó fuerzas de la nada para enfrentar lo que se le venía. No sabía cómo empezar pues temía que, al contárselo, su propio ser confirmara la realidad, tornándose irreversible.

- Voldemort no fue el único que murió esta noche –por los restos que mostraba la batalla, esta frase no parecía muy reveladora, pero Remus se asustó ante el penoso rostro de Harry- Ojo loco, Elphias Doge y Hestia Jones han muerto… Mcgonagal está inconciente y no despierta aunque creo que vivirá. No sé nada de Hagrid pero seguro que está bien… sabe cuidarse sólo.

- ¿Quién más?

No quería continuar. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Remus. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se preparó para afrontarlo.

- Lo lamento profesor pero no pude ayudarla. Hermione estaba en problemas serios y yo… tuve que elegir –Remus temía lo peor- lo siento pero Tonks no pudo con Bellatrix…- La mirada de Lupin se perdió en la nada. Su única posibilidad de ser feliz se le había escapado de nuevo. Otra vez se quedaba sólo, más que nunca. Tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras Harry se alejaba un poco para brindarle privacidad al dolor del último merodeador.

Por unos minutos reinó el silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de interrumpirlo, pero había dudas sin aclarar.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? –su voz afloró débil desde el más profundo vacío.  
- No sufrió heridas graves, aunque le costará recuperarse…  
- ¡Por qué no dejas de ser tan misterioso Harry y me dices la verdad de una vez! –la siempre y tan característica calma de Lupin se había perdido.  
- Alguien más ha muerto… y también ha sido mi culpa…

Remus trató de acomodarse mejor para tratar de aclarar la mente del chico. Ya estaba cansado de esa actitud.

- Harry te digo esto y no lo volveré a repetir. Nadie ha muerto por tu culpa, ni Sirius, ni Ginny… ni tampoco Tonks… ¡no quiero que te culpes más.  
- Este caso es distinto –no lo dejó continuar- se interpuso ante una maldición asesina que iba dirigida a mí. No la vi venir, pero él sí… no pude evitar que se interpusiera… pasó otra vez… como hace dieciocho años… pasó otra vez.  
- ¿De quién estás hablando? –la pregunta era un mero formalismo porque no tenía dudas sobre la identidad de la última víctima.

Aquél que salvó a todos se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su ex profesor a tiempo que comenzaban a llegar decenas de medimagos, demorados por la gran cantidad de heridos que ya había en San Mungo. No daban abasto.

Antes de comenzar a caminar otra vez hacia la nada, le contestó...

- Fue Ron… fue Ron el que se interpuso, Remus. Como ves, estoy destinado a perderlo todo y a cargar con más muertes de las que soy capaz. Sólo te pido que no te mueras tú también porque allí creo que sí sucumbiré –el joven adulto parecía totalmente derrotado. El triunfo sobre Voldemort le parecía insignificante por todo lo que le había costado. Sin dejar que Lupin dijera nada más y una vez que vio como los medimagos lo atendían, partió en búsqueda del cadáver de su amigo. Le faltaba enfrentar algo más difícil aún.

El muchacho caminó con paso firme y en silencio absoluto hacia su amigo, al cual ya había divisado a la distancia. Cuando llegó hasta él pudo observar, a unos treinta metros del lugar de dónde se encontraba, a la recién llegada Sra. Weasley junto a su esposo, abrazados. Estaba vivo, lastimado pero vivo. Los ojos del Sr. Weasley no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas por lo que Molly temió lo peor.

- ¿Qué pasa Arthur?.. ¿los chicos están bien, no?

Su esposo, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas no se atrevía a mirar a su mujer. No sabía cómo decirle la verdad. Ella no resistiría otra muerte más. Tampoco él, pues ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para acercarse al cadáver de su hijo.

- ¡DIME QUE DEMONIOS PASA!; ¿dónde están los gemelos?; ¿dónde están Chalie y Bill¿dónde esta…

De pronto se detuvo. Lo había comprendido todo. Ahora lo presentía. Algo le había pasado a su hijo más pequeño. Algo terrible.

- Dime que no le pasó nada Arthur…¡DIME QUE NO LE PASÓ NADA.  
- Lo siento mucho Molly…- entonces ella se derrumbó sobre su esposo y gritó como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Se aferró a su mujer y trató de no llorar más pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus otros hijos también llegaron. Hermione se unió desde cerca. El único que faltaba era Percy.

Desde lejos, Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento. Se arrodilló y colocó los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cuello. Con uno de los suyos se aferró a su espalda y con el otro lo tomó desde las rodillas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque su cansancio era absoluto, logró ponerse de pie. Ante la mirada de todos y marcando cada paso como si estuviera subiendo un cerro, caminó cargando el cadáver de su amigo para entregárselo a su madre.  
Cuando llegó ente ella la miro a los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho Sra. Weasley… pero no pude salvarlo… se interpuso ante la maldición que me lanzó Malfoy y… no pude…-aquél que siempre mostró valor para enfrentar cualquier adversidad se había quedado sin palabras. Esta victoria tenía demasiado gusto amargo.

Era él el señalado en la profecía para morir, no su amigo. Ron estaba destinado a vivir una gran vida, inclusive, de animarse, junto a Hermione. Ahora todo resultaba imposible. Depositó el cuerpo de su amigo en los brazos de su madre y se apartó pues no creía tener mas fuerzas para seguir aguantando y no quebrarse.  
Molly se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo y lloró desconsoladamente impidiendo que alguno se lo quitara. Pasadas las horas, un poco más clamada pero destruida, tuvo que resignarse y entregar el cuerpo a los medimagos.  
Harry se mantuvo alejado y perdido en esa interminable noche. Se había negado a ser atendido por los medimagos que se asustaban al ver algunas de sus heridas. Esos sangrados eran superficiales; había heridas en su corazón que no tenían cura.  
De pronto una mano se colocó sobre su hombro derecho. Al darse vuelta vio que su amiga lo miraba con tristeza.  
Se abrazó a ella y se quebró. No aguantó más todo lo que había sufrido esa noche. Toda la culpa que cargaba era infinita. Otra vez sentía la necesidad de no ser Harry Potter y mandar a todos al demonio. Lloró como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse su amiga insistió con lo que todos le repetían.

- No tuviste la culpa Harry… No sirve de nada culparte pues ni siquiera Molly lo hace.- Su amigo le esquivaba la mirara- Escucha… Ron hizo lo mismo que tú hubieras hecho. Esto era una guerra y ambos tomamos un riesgo al seguirte, pero lo hicimos convencidos en la necesidad de ayudarte a destruirlo. Él no hubiera querido que estés triste ni que sintieses culpa.  
- Hermione tiene razón, Harry -de pronto, la madre de Ron algo más calmada, se hizo presente- Ven aquí por favor -le rogó.

Molly lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo e intentando no perder sus pobres fuerzas le habló al oído:

- Yo siempre te he querido como a un hijo y has sido como un hermano más para Ron y si tú no pudiste hacer nada entonces no había nada por hacer –sus palabras parecían de protocolo pero sonaban absolutamente sinceras.  
- No sabe… cuanto lo lamento…  
- Sí que lo sé. Puedo sentir cuánto te duele. Además, no puede ser de otra forma pues si no tuvieses el corazón que posees, Vol...demort –se le erizó la piel al pronunciarlo- seguiría vivo –le dio nuevamente un abrazo y besó su frente- Gracias Harry… por salvarnos…

-----------

A kilómetros de distancia, una mujer entraba a una casa abandonada hace años la cual guardaba para ella un tesoro invaluable: el último giratiempo tomado del Departamento de Misterios cuatro años atrás. Todos los demás habían sido destruidos durante aquella fatídica noche en el Departamento de Misterios. Este último había recibido daños considerables pero, con la ayuda de su Señor, lo había reparado. Claro que lord Voldemort le había prohibido usarlo salvo en caso que la vida de su amo o sea, la suya, estuviere en serio peligro. Aún el mejor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos conocía los riesgos de jugar con el tiempo. Más aún, le había prohibido modificar lo ocurrido hace dieciocho años en la casa de los Potter; sabía que la sangre con la protección de Lily Potter que corría por sus venas lo hacía más fuerte que nunca. Los catorce años de sufrimiento valían la pena.  
Pero todo era ya distinto. Su Señor estaba muerto y ella lo haría volver, aunque no estuviese viva para verlo vencer. Le iba a entregar su vida y no podía sentir mayor felicidad.  
El giratiempo no estaba totalmente reparado. Funcionaba, claro, pero necesitaba una fuente de alimentación, la cual sólo podía provenir de la fuerza vital de un mago. Por supuesto que esto consumía al mago pero no había otra manera. A su vez, sólo podía ser usado una vez, no existiendo margen para el más mínimo error Por si no lograba llegar viva al encuentro con el Señor Oscuro, tomó un pergamino y anotó la profecía completa con algunas sugerencias sobre lo que debería hacerse. Mas bien parecían órdenes pero se justificaba pensando en lo que se ganaba siguiendo sus instrucciones. Cuando consideró haber escrito la información suficiente, enlazó el giratiempo a su cuello y le dio vuelas la cantidad de veces necesarias para retroceder dieciocho años en el tiempo.  
Necesitaba evitar que su amo marcara a Potter como su igual, sellando así la profecía. Debía, si quería evitar la muerte de su amo, impedir el nacimiento de Harry Potter y, con la información que le llevaba a su Señor, estaba segura de su éxito.  
De pronto todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor y una cruel sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Sabía que triunfaría…

-----------------------------

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo. Les comento que aunque parezca que todos murieron en realidad no murió nadie pues el tiempo cambiará (recuerden el título del finc) ¿Si no nace Potter, entonces lo mataré? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, pues el Potter que ha llorado la muerte de su amigo será salvado y con todos sus recuerdos. (ah, di demasiados datos pero es para que no me maten) (NO, RON NO MUERE)  
¿Morirán sus padres?... Si los hechos de 1981 son alterados puede que no…¿y el resto de los merodeadores?...mmm puede que no…  
Les aclarado que parto esta historia con todos los hechos del 5 libro, y cambio algunos (muchos) hechos del 6to libro (incluyo Hurcluxes) y sitúo la historia en el 7mo año. ¿No se entiende, paciencia pues en el segundo capítulo se aclararán muchas cosas. Creo que hablé ya demasiado.  
Tengo la historia en la cabeza pero le iré escribiendo de a poco, cap por cap, así que puedo tardar en actualizar pero quiero completarla así que tengan paciencia.  
DESDE YA EL INFALTABLE: DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR. MI PRIMER FINC. SE ACEPTAN CRÍTICAS. POR FAVOR. TODO EL QUE ESCRIBE AQUÍ LO HACE PARA QUE UDS. DEN SU OPINIÓN, BUENA O MALA. NO LO HACE PARA ESCUCHAR EL SILENCIO. 


	2. Chapter 2

UNA NUEVA PROFECÍA

Su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable; la vida se le escapaba de sus manos y sus fuerzas por demás escasas, eran concentradas en la tarea de intentar respirar; su vista, toda nublada, no alcanzaba a divisar la salida. Aún así, arrastrándose como la serpiente que era, se aferraba a su misión: lograr dar con su Señor y advertirle sobre el futuro.

La tarea parecía un imposible. El giratiempo había consumido su energía vital y no tenía ni el poder suficiente para iluminarse con su varita. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber utilizado el giratiempo en las cercanías de la Mansión Ryddle donde aquél quien supo abandonar ese apellido muggle años atrás, se guarecía. Pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Si no se hubiera dado prisa, tal vez, los aurores hubieran dado con su paradero.

Los primeros rayos de luz solar, síntomas de un joven amanecer, se introducían por los ventanales cubiertos de maderos. El tiempo se le estaba terminando junto con su vida. De no encontrar alguna forma de transporte, su misión correría peligro; tenía que actuar rápido.

Comenzaba a desesperar al sentir que su vida se terminaba con su misión incumplida. Debía de existir alguna forma de comunicarse con su Señor ya que, de lo contrario, la victoria de Potter se transformaría en inevitable. De pronto, un dolor agudo la despertó de su letargo. Su antebrazo le escocía y la marca desaparecida tras la muerte del Señor Tenebroso se volvía nuevamente visible. Soltó una carcajada sorda admirada por su estupidez; cómo no había recordado la marca tenebrosa. Su señor estaba vivo en este tiempo, razón por la cual, su marca era su última carta.

- ¡Qué estúpida que he sido! –volvió a recriminarse.

Descubrió su brazo y de entre los restos de su túnica tomó su varita para cumplir con su destino de sirviente mortífaga. No tenía fuerzas para acudir al llamado de su señor pero, tal vez, sí las suficientes para comunicarse con Él. Tocó con la punta su varita la marca y suplicó su presencia.

- ¡Mi Señor lo necesito… es urgente! ¡He venido del futuro para advertirle y no me queda tiempo!. –gritó utilizando el poco oxígeno que permanecía en sus pulmones.

Comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Sentía que su vida se apagaba como también su esperanza de triunfo. Necesitaba de un milagro y de pronto, para desgracia del mundo mágico, ocurrió.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia la Bellatrix del pasado sintió su brazo arder incontrolablemente. Junto a ella, lord Voldemort quien exigía información de sus sirvientes cayó de repente.

- ¡Que significa esto, Bella!. He sentido cómo intentabas comunicarte conmigo. –Voldemort interrogaba con dureza a su sirviente. Había escuchado con precisión el mensaje.

- Yo también lo he sentido mi Señor, pero le aseguro que yo no fui –una joven Bellatrix le miraba con pavor.

- ¡CLARO QUE HAS SIDO TÚ, IDIOTA! -siempre le sacaba de quicio la estupidez de sus mortífagos- La Bellatrix del futuro se ha comunicado conmigo y quiere mi presencia.

- No lo entiendo. –el resto de los mortífagos presentes tampoco comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡No me llama la atención porque parece que tengo la debilidad de rodearme de inútiles! –comenzaba a perder su paciencia- Dime Bella, ¿Sabes de dónde viene el llamado?...

- Sí, mi Señor… -musitó con voz queda. Tenía una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento de estar en peligro de muerte.

- Entonces tráela ante mí. ¡Ahora!

La mortífaga desapareció de manera inmediata mientras Voldemort caminaba impaciente de un lugar a otro de la sala con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro. La historia estaba por ser alterada.

La Bellatrix del futuro agonizaba pero con felicidad; su misión estaba cerca de ser cumplida. El llamado a su Señor había sido escuchado y no tardaría en hacerse presente.

De la nada, una mujer joven se apareció frente a la moribunda.

- ¡No puede ser! –se había quedado paralizada ante el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

- No tengo tiempo… para explicarte así que tendrás que confiar… en mí, mejor dicho, en tí misma. –no esperaba encontrarse con su pasado pero era mejor que nada- llévale esta nota a Nuestro Amo y dile que la lea sólo… aunque deberías acompañarlo –su vida se terminaba- dile… dile que siempre lo he servido como la más fiel y que doy feliz mi vida por El –parecía demencial tener que despedirse del mundo siendo vista por ella misma más joven. –Debes apurarte, ya queda poco tiempo… ¡Qué esperas, muévete!.

La joven mortífaga desapareció nuevamente mientras la del futuro estaba pronta a morir.

-----------------------

Mientras el pasado comenzaba a ser modificado, los magos del presente continuaban de festejo. Aún así, el protagonista de aquellos hechos ya resignado a soportar las pérdidas sufridas, no deseaba participar de ningún festejo en su honor. Había decidido acompañar a Remus a San Mungo y, ya no teniendo excusas que ofrecer, dejarse curar también sus heridas. Ninguna presentaba mayor gravedad, pero más de una asustaba a simple vista. Sobre todo la que le recorría toda la espalda, fruto de una maldición del propio Voldemort. Cojeaba un poco debido a la puñalada que había recibido de parte de un mortífago en su pierna izquierda en el fragor de la batalla por su vida. Esas heridas sangrantes, junto a la tierra y sudor que lo cubrían, le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico. Igualmente y más allá de la primera impresión su rostro transmitía serenidad.

Luego de visitar a Remus, quien no le había mencionado nada de la conversación previa, recorrió algunas camas ocupadas por varios magos que lo habían acompañado en estos últimos 3 años, o sea, desde que había decidido dejar Howgards para dar con su destino de "Elegido".

A lo largo de esos tres largos años supo rodearse de varios de sus compañeros de Colegio que, junto a sus inseparables Ron y Hermione, habían decidido acompañarlo en la misión de su vida. Si bien desconocieron la profecía y no participaron de la búsqueda de los Horcruxxes sí lo acompañaron en otras oportunidades, ya que muerto Dumbledore, Voldemort había dedicado a azotar al mundo mágico y muggle por medio de cotidianos y cruentos ataques. No estando Dumbledore para hacerle frente, la Orden del Fénix junto a Harry y sus amigos eran, más los pocos aurores que le quedaban al Ministerio, los únicos que le plantaban la cara.

Algunos de esos amigos habían muerto en el transcurso de la guerra. Nombres como Virtor Krum, Ginny Weasley y Ernie Macmilan figuraban gravados en las lápidas colocadas en las cercanías de la Tumba Blanca. Por decisión de Harry -nadie se animó contradecirlo- aquellos muertos por la guerra debían permanecer en el último bastión del mundo mágico, custodiados por los restos del mejor mago del tiempo presente.

Sin saber por qué, sonrió levemente tras posarse en la última cama de la sala. Una mujer de aspecto estricto y con algunos años a cuesta permanecía sentada con rostro adusto. Sin dudas no era persona a la que le resultare grato permanecer encerrada en un Hospital justo cuando había tanto por hacer. No cabían dudas que sus pensamientos posaban, en aquel momento, en sus alumnos. Desde que tuvo que reemplazar a su predecesor y amigo, pasaba largas horas en vela preguntándose sobre si tendría la suficiente fuerza para cumplir con el papel que nunca pensó en ocupar.

Sabía que Howgards, pese a la invasión sufrida, seguía siendo el último bastión y dependía de ella que continuara siéndolo. Esa era la misión encomendada por Dumbledore y no podía fallarle. Gracias a Merlín, el peligro inminente ya era historia, aunque era también consciente de que quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y no le ayudaba mucho el estar atada al criterio de un medimago mucho más estricto que ella misma, lo cual ya era mucho que decir.

- Profesora, veo que felizmente ya ha despertado y con ganas de dar órdenes –no pudo evitar que la escena le resultara divertida, pues muchas veces la misma se había dado pero con los roles invertidos: él en cama y ella de pie amenazante.

- Ya lo creo Sr. Potter, aunque a Ud. no le vendría mal descansar un poco. Yo, por lo pronto, tengo mucho que hacer y este aprendiz de medimago me lo está impidiendo –su voz reflejaba su impaciencia.

- No se preocupe profesora, seguro que en el Colegio todo anda de maravilla –Minerva asintió con la cabeza como si fuera un mero acto reflejo. Se produjo un silencio. Nadie sabía como continuar la conversación sin abordar ciertos temas delicados.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, como estás? –Minerva había abandonado su rostro serio para cambiarlo por uno de preocupación.

- Creo que bien… tratando de afrontar la realidad que lo que menos tiene es remedio. –ya no reía y su rostro permanecía dirigido a la pared.

- Él estaría orgulloso de ti como también lo estoy yo- buscaba su mirada sin éxito- Siempre confió en ti y no hay dudas: Albus nunca se equivocó en su vida.

- Cometió errores, como todos. Gracias a Merlín era un hombre –no había rencor en sus palabras- aunque sin dudas fue el mejor y Ud. lo sabe, profesora: Mientras haya alguien que le siga siendo fiel nunca se irá de Howgrads.

- Por supuesto, sobre todo si estás tú.

- Y Ud…

- ¿Dónde irás Harry? –quería aclarar algunos puntos con él.

- Por lo pronto no volveré jamás a Grimmound Place. Estaba pensando en pedirle un favor…

- El que quieras…

- Quisiera permanecer en Howgards por el momento… hasta que se tranquilicen los ánimos y los del Ministerio me dejen en paz. –volvió a mirarle.

- Por supuesto, sabes que siempre será tu hogar.

- Gracias… también quisiera, de ser posible, que allí se hicieran los funerales de… Ud. sabe…

- No lo dudes, así se hará –por fin había llegado a donde quería- Harry quería decir…

- Por favor profesora -la interrumpió con impaciencia- mantengamos una conversación civilizada. No empiece Ud. también con eso de que no tengo la culpa, pues ya me conozco el discurso de memoria –lo miró con furia; seguía siendo impertinente- Tampoco me agradezca nada. Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

- No fue tu deber… fue tu elección…- la seguí sacando de quicio como cuando era su alumno.

- No, mi querida profesora. Lo mío fue un deber. Estaba la profecía y mi conciencia me impedía fallarles. En cambio, los que murieron en esta guerra pudieron escapar o flaquear, pero no, se quedaron. Ellos sí que eligieron y les debemos agradecimiento.

- Tú sabes que la adivinación es una farsa. La profecía no definió tu destino. Tu destino lo forjó tu corazón que, aunque sigas sin creerlo, sigue siendo tu mayor virtud. –El joven volvió a girar su rostro hacia la pared. También había escuchado esas palabras antes.

- ¿Su permiso sigue en pie? –la mujer asintió con su cabeza. Este chico ya no tenía remedio- Entonces me gustaría ir a Howgards ahora.

- Hazlo. Utiliza la chimenea del pasillo. Te comunicará con mi despacho. De paso, te encargo que cuides de mis alumnos hasta que vuelva.

- Seguramente habrá personas más capacitadas…

- Sí, pero en ninguna confío como lo hago en ti…

- Está bien, aunque ya no hay peligro.

- Siempre lo hay Harry. Tenemos que seguir unidos para evitar que se repita.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Diecinueve años en el pasado, la historia continuaba modificándose.

- Mi señor…

-¿Dónde está, Bella? –su rostro parecía lanzar imperdonables con la mirada.- Te ordené que la trajeras ante mi.

- En efecto, Señor, pero me dijo que no había tiempo, que le tenía que dar este mensaje –levantó su mano con la que sostenía un pergamino- y me dijo que lo leyera únicamente acompañada por mí. Dijo que era de suma importancia y que…

- Por qué debemos confiar en algo así, amo? Después de todo podría tratarse de una trampa… Alguien utilizando una poción multijugos. Tal vez…

- ¿Acaso te di permiso para que hablaras, Goyle?

- No, pero…

- ¡CRUCIO! –le puntaba con la varita mientras todos retrocedían con temor.

- ¿Acaso te di permiso también para interrumpirme?... ¿Crees que alguien tenga el valor suficiente para mentirme? ¿Piensas que alguien sea capaz de mentirme, a mí? ¿Crees que lord Voldemort pueda ser engañado, eh?

- ¡NO, MI SEÑOR! –se retorcía de dolor

- Mejor así –la maldición cesó- Te conviene recordar con quién estás hablando. No te olvides que yo doy las órdenes. Yo decido en quién confiar y en quien no… Si alguno de Uds. piensa lo contrario lo invito a retarme…

Todos bajaron sus cabezas y guardaron silencio.

-¡Ahora no me hagan perder más tiempo y fuera de aquí! –inmediatamente todos comenzaron a salir- Tú no, Bella, quédate y entrégame ese mensaje.

Bella estiró su mano y Voldemort le arrebató el pergamino con violencia.

- ¿Por qué no la trajiste ante mí?-

- Lo lamento mi Señor pero ella insistió en que no había tiempo… creo que se estaba muriendo.

- ¿Estás segura de que eras realmente tú? –le preguntó con indiferencia.

- Si… mi señor- le extraño la pregunta, sobre todo, por lo que le había escuchado decir segundos antes.

Voldemort desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Al terminar no pudo hacer nada más que reír, mientras la mortifaga comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar.

-¿Qué ocurre… Amo?... No sé qué me pasa… no puedo… respirar…

- Lo que ocurre, mi querida, es que estás dejando de existir. Después de todo parece que vas a ser mi servidora más fiel. Lástima que no puedas disfrutar de tus privilegios. –seguía de muy buen humor.

- No entiendo –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

- Has viajado en el tiempo a cambio de tu vida…

- Pero…

- Por suerte la Bellatrix del futuro no era tan estúpida como tú.- la observó indiferente.

- Me duele… mucho – comenzaba a temblar de manera fuerte.

- Lamento informarte –improviso un falso rostro de angustia- que nada puede hacerse. Me sería muy fácil interrumpir tu sufrimiento pero ese me impediría modificar el futuro. Has viajado muchos años en el tiempo y parece que con la fuerza vital de tu "yo" futuro no resulta suficiente… Te repito… es una lástima que no puedas disfrutar de tus privilegios.- Su ojos parecían más crueles y rojos que de costumbre.

- Máteme… por favor- su sufrimiento era imposible de soportar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras su energía era extraída, golpeándose contra el deteriorado piso de madera con cada sacudida.

- No flaquees Bella, después de todo, tu sacrificio, me hará inmortal.

La muerte no tardó en venir y con ella cesaron el dolor y los lamentos. La cuenta parecía saldada y la misión por momentos imposible, había sido cumplida. El cuerpo de la mortífaga se desvaneció en la nada. Solo restaba mover algunas piezas.

- No es necesario que continúes espiándome… Lucius. –Malfoy tropezó desesperado con su propio tobillo y cayó sobre la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

- No fue mi intención, mi Señor.

- Créeme, Lucius, soy muy consciente sobre tus intenciones. -Su tono sonaba muy misterioso, parecía esconder algún dato importante sobre el futuro del mortífago. –Pero hoy no es el momento…

- ¿Puedo serle de alguna utilidad?.

- Sí, da gracias a que sí- continuaba el tono misterioso- ¿Ha llegado Colagusano?.

- No, mi señor.

- En cuanto llegue esa rata dile que no se mueva de aquí y que espere mi llamado…-el mortífago asintió con la cabeza- en cuanto a Severus, cuando regrese de su misión querrá reportarse inmediatamente conmigo pues tendrá una importante información. Podría decirse que trae una poderosa arma consigo.

- Pero…

- Créeme Malfoy… lo sé… y agradece que esté de tan buen humor pues, de lo contrario, probarías lo mismo que Goyle –el mortífago arqueó todo su cuerpo. Su amistad con Goyle le había contagiado su estupidez- Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, cuando Snape se haga presente no permitas que nadie nos interrumpa. De más está decirte que eso incluye espiar por puertas entreabiertas… Muévete.

- Con permiso mi Señor…

Voldemort volvió a quedar solo en la penumbra de la habitación. Sin embargo, el mago más temeroso de todos nunca estaba sólo. Un cuerpo alargado y enorme rondaba a sus pues hablándole en una lengua olvidada.

- No, no… todavía no ha llegado su hora… mientras sus influencias me sean útiles vivirá… pero como sabes mi querida Nagini, Lord Voldemort no perdona.

--------------------------------------------------------------

El despacho de la directora de Howgards permanecía sumergido en el silencio. Solamente era iluminado por una débil llama verde que provenía de la chimenea. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores permanecían dormidos, mas algunos emitían sonoros ronquidos. Sin embargo, más de uno simulaba su quietud, pues de tanto en tanto parpadeaba rápidamente en búsqueda de algún visitante.

Haciendo cesar el silencio, la leve llama emitió un fogoneo, dejando aparecer de sus restos a un joven de mirada penetrante.

- Que gusto verte por aquí, Harry…

- Qué tal profesor… tanto tiempo.- todos los otros cuadros despertaron de su letargo simulado o no, aunque uno dio un suspiro de fastidio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ya no eres alumno de este Colegio –Pigneas no terminaría de congeniar nunca con este chico.

- Si bien ya no soy alumno, ser el preferido de la Directora tiene sus privilegios. Lamento informarte que tendrás que soportarme un tiempo- El desagrado era mutuo.

- Te pido disculpas Harry, pero ni en vida pude hacerlo callar. Sin embargo, si mal no recuerdas, me fue de utilidad en su momento.

- Lo recuerdo- se apoyó sobre el escritorio.

- Harry…

- Discúlpeme profesor pero alguien más ha intentado esta conversación sin ningún éxito y justamente ocupa este despacho. Si Ud. no fuera una pintura tal vez tendría éxito, pero eso ya es imposible. –el cuadro lo miraba con esos ojos azules de antaño, aunque no mostraban aquélla mirada penetrante- Sí me sorprende profesor, que, siendo Ud. una pintura, haya tomado conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Sin duda, aún muerto, Ud. siempre guarda una carta debajo de la manga.

- Te equivocas Harry, ya no me queda ninguna –el retrato de Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas manteniendo su infinita calma.

- Sigue siendo tan impertinente como siempre, Albus.

- Lo aprendí de su nieto –ojeó con furia hacia Pigmeas- discúlpeme profesor pero estoy muy cansado –Sin esperar respuesta salió del despacho rumbo a la gárgola.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Amo, tengo información muy importante que ofrecerle. –Snape estaba muy agitado y alterado como si acabare de descubrir el secreto más preciado. Aún con tanto escándalo, no había conseguido llamar la atención de su Señor que se mostraba indiferente.– He presenciado algo increíble…

- ¿Tal vez una profecía?- Por primera vez lo observó con esos ojos rojos terroríficos.

- Sí, pero cómo…

- ¿Una profecía hecha frente a Dumbledore por Shibill Trelavney sobre el único con el poder para derrotarme?

Severus no entendía nada. ¿Cómo el Señor Oscuro podía conocer lo ocurrido hace instantes, ¿Qué significaba ese tono acusador?. Lo miraba con estupor. Esa noche era muy extraña.

- Comprendo tu confusión, Severus. Tal vez si lees el contenido de esta nota se aclararen tus dudas. –tomó una de sus manos y colocó el pergamino de Bellatrix entre sus dedos.

- Léelo… - le siseó al oído.

Snape lo desenrolló con cuidado y al comenzar a leerlo supo que ahora sí que no comprendía nada. El contenido de la nota parecía una broma macabra que, de no ser porque todo su ser le advertía que no saldría vivo de esa habitación al terminar de leerla, reiría con ganas.

- Sabes una cosa Severus: jamás pensé que tú pudieras traicionarme. Hubiera sospechado de cualquiera, pero justo tú… el Príncipe Mestizo… es una lástima pues tienes mucho potencial para la magia oscura y tener que matarte es... una verdadera pena.

- Señor… esto es mentira. Yo nunca lo he traicionado…

- ¡Pero lo harás y eso me costará la vida!... pero… no te preocupes pues yo no puedo morir… he tomado ciertas precauciones. Ya no tengo más nada que decirte.

- Señor.

- ¡Crucio!- la maldición era tan poderosa que Snape voló por el aire y cayó de un golpe seco sobre el suelo de madera.

- Es necesario que sufras. ¡NADIE TRAICIONA A LORD VOLDEMORT Y OBTIENE UNA MUERTE RÁPIDA A CAMBIO!

Luego de varios minutos interminables la maldición cesó. Snape perecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia. Su estado era lamentable. Aún así, su mente continuaba dando vueltas sin poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Es increíble, por más que he efectuado este hechizo cientos de veces nunca me canso de él. Es mi preferido.

Pero Snape no estaba derrotado todavía. En un momento de distracción de Voldemort, pudo tomar un trozo de madera del piso tan arruinado. Sabiendo que era su única oportunidad de salvación, tomó de su túnica la varita y concentró sus deterioradas fuerzas para lograr un traslador. Sólo en un lugar estaría a salvo del resto de los mortífagos.

- Portus – logró balbucear.

- NO…- gritó con furia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Severus desapareció de su vista sin destino conocido, por el momento.

A kilómetros de distancia, un hombre de cabello grasiento y túnica negra se apareció en medio del bosque prohibido. La maldición había sido en extremo poderosa y ya sin fuerzas para resistir el cansancio, se desmayó.

- ¡Qué ocurre Señor!- El grito de impotencia lord Voldemort fue escuchado por Lucius que, temeroso del humor inestable de su amo, acudió sin otra alternativa.

Pero Voldemort no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía evitar que Dumbledore tuviera tiempo de proteger a los Potter y, ante el paradero desconocido de Snape, tenía que adelantar sus planes. Sus mortífagos debían moverse rápidamente. Tampoco había tiempo para buscar al Príncipe Mestizo. Hizo caso omiso al interrogatorio.

-¿Ha llegado Colagusano?

- Sí…

- Entonces hazlo pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa. Que todos los mortífagos se reúnan. Tenemos una misión. ¡Rápido!. Sin atreverse a preguntar nada salió en búsqueda de la rata y de los demás mortífagos.

El animago no tardó en acudir.

- Me buscaba, Señor…

- Celébralo, Colagusano… por primera vez en tu miserable vida estás en lo correcto. Te necesito para una misión importante. Tal vez la más importante y, aunque parezca una locura, te la daré sólo a ti.

- ¿En serio mi señor? –el merodeador con aspecto de rata estaba tan emocionado como un niño ante un juguete nuevo.

- Créeme que de ser posible se la daría a alguien más inteligente… pero no se requiere inteligencia para esta misión sino de… ciertos contactos… contactos gracias a los cuales gozas del privilegio de estar ante mí.

La cara de felicidad del mortífago desapareció inmediatamente. Había comprendido que esta misión implicaba a la Orden y a sus amigos.

- Escúchame bien mi querida rata ya que no puedes fallar… Debes matar al hijo de los Potter y debes hacerlo esta misma noche.

- Pero no ha nacido todavía...

- ¡Y es por eso que lo tienes que matar!- el innombrable, con un leve movimiento de su varita, lo lanzó hasta hacerlo chocar contra una de las paredes de la habitación en penumbras. Colagusano comenzó a temblar de horror ante el pedido de su amo. Sabia que un "no" significaba la muerte más dolorosa.

- Es muy importante que Lily Potter sobreviva, y también que el ataque sea sorpresivo. Por ningún motivo debes darle una posibilidad de reacción o defensa.

- Pero mi señor, eso es imposible. Ella siempre está acompañada por James o por Sirius. Yo no puedo…

- No te preocupes que no dependo de tus habilidades de mago para esta misión. Habrá una distracción. Creo que un ataque en masa sobre San Mungo, encabezado por mí, será razón suficiente para que todos los miembros de esa maldita Orden, incluso esos dos estúpidos, acudan.

- Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer, Amo… -intentaba mostrar seguridad pues temía que leyera sus pensamientos.

- Lo primero es no dudar a quién sirves... pues te aseguro que si le temes a tu conciencia, más deberías temerme a mí, ¿es que no recuerdas de lo que soy capaz?. ¡Ni la muerte puede conmigo!

- No, mi señor yo nunca he dudado… siempre lo serviré.

- Mejor así, pues de lo contrario no podré negarle más a Nadini que seas su alimento…

- No, Amo, solamente dígame sus órdenes y yo las cumpliré… -Colagusano, temblando de terror, se arrodilló hasta casi besar los pies de Voldemort.

- Acudirás a la casa de los Potter. Te ofrecerás para cuidar de la sangre sucia mientras Potter y Black acuden en auxilio de San Mungo. En cuanto estén solos, de imprevisto, le lanzarás el hechizo de magia negra que se te ocurra, aunque debes cuidar de no matarla. Mientras su hijo muera la misión estará cumplida. Luego acudirás al cuartel y esperarás mis instrucciones. Ya no me servirás de espía, por lo cual, deberé encontrarte alguna utilidad.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?... –preguntó con espanto.

- Causaré tantos destrozos en San Mungo que tendrá que acudir. Yo me ocuparé de él. Ahora desaparécete que tengo que preparar un ataque… ¡Ahora!.

El traidor salió disparado del lugar, no sin antes divisar la mirada del Señor Tenebroso. No tenía opción. Sabía que sus amigos buscarían venganza, pero su señor tenía formas de persuadirlo y todas eran mortales.

--------------------------------------------------------

Howgards permanecía igual que siempre. El paso del tiempo no se hacía notar en los pasillos del Colegio, que albergaban en el interior de sus muros, la magia de antaño.

Al recorrerlos, miles de recuerdos se trasportaban por cada fibra de su ser. Todos, buenos e ingratos, fluían desde el pasado, con un toque de nostalgia. Ellos lo habían transformado en la persona que era. Aún sus más desdichadas experiencias, casi todas cercanas a la muerte, supieron contribuirle justamente para evitarla.

Rostros ausentes aparecían como fantasmas en su memoria. Ahora que por fin todo estaba terminado, el futuro por venir le parecía tan vulgar que temía no encontrar nada qué hacer con él.

Pero más pronto de lo esperado, todas esas incógnitas desaparecerán. Increíblemente, como una segunda condena, todo deberá repetirse. Pero esta vez será distinto pues ya no estará solo. Sin embargo algo lo atormentará más que su propia muerte: el temor a perderlo todo, de nuevo.

Así, sin poder imaginarlo, ya no pudo dar el siguiente paso. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, dando un golpe seco. Su vista se nubló y un dolor desgarrador lo atravesó como una lanza que, al clavarse en él, quisiera arrancarlo de la realidad.

Un grupo de alumnos que habían decidido escapar de los festejos oficiales del Gran Salón, lograron divisarlo en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba pero su voz no le permitía expresar ningún sonido por más que lo intentare. Los alumnos corrieron a su encuentro demasiado tarde. "El Elegido" ya había desaparecido. Segundos después, el grupo de alumnos que lo había divisado sin entender su estado, corrió con su misma suerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el pasado, otra escena de horror era representada frente a cientos de magos y muggles. El lugar elegido: San Mungo; el resultado: muertes.

El desastre era incontrolable. Parecía ser que todos los mortífagos disponibles se habían hecho presentes. Por si ello no fuera suficiente, alrededor de cincuenta dementores se abalanzaban sobre las masas presentes hasta convertir todo en una masacre.

El ministerio, desprevenido ante tamaño ataque, había tardado en reaccionar. Al llegar, los primeros aurores se asombraron por la escena. Los mortífagos sólo tenían una misión: matar la mayor cantidad de personas que fuere posible.

Algo más de treinta aurores no eran suficientes, pues tras cada patronus desvanecido, los dementores volvían al ataque con más furia. Los magos y muggles corrían por sus vidas, pero la mayoría sin suerte, sucumbía ante la imperdonable descargada sobre ellos a diestra y siniestra.

Minutos antes de la aparición de los Aurores, la Orden del Fénix ya había acudido. No eran más de una decena, pero estaban más entrenados que los aurores y con menos temor. Longbottom y Ojoloco Moody peleaban a la par y se complementaban muy bien. Pero quienes más se destacaban eran dos jóvenes.

- Esto es una locura. Parece como si quisiera acabar con todos nosotros de una vez por todas. –James miraba hacia todos lados en busca de magos y muggles indefensos.

- ¡Cuidado! – Sirius se le había lanzado encima, logrando evitar una maldición imperdonable que pasó a centímetros de su espalda.

- ¡Ten cuidado, no bajes tu guardia!

Pero James no logró escucharlo. Algo terrible logró su atención. A escasos metros de distancia una figura alta y delgada, de rostro similar al de una serpiente y vestido con una túnica negra se hizo presente. Los miraba con una cruel sonrisa de victoria.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Si es mismísimo James Potter acompañado por su novio –al escucharse esa voz, la batalla se detuvo. Los aurores más inexpertos dejaron caer sus varitas en señal de pavor y derrota. No tenían esperanza de sobrevivir. Los pocos magos y muggles que continuaban con vida, gritaron de horror.

Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia los dos animagos que ya se habían puesto de pie, desafiantes.

- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

De pronto, un fogoneo salió de la nada y el canto de un fénix lo rodeó todo. Antes que la maldición lanzada cumpliera su destino, un muro de piedra se levantó frente a James y Siruis. La imperdonable chocó y lo destruyó, pero no alcanzó a los jóvenes.

- Dumbledore –al escuchar ese nombre todos retomaron fuerza. Su presencia, junto a Fawkes, era esperanzadora- Te tardaste mucho… parece que la edad te ha hecho lento.

- Y a ti más sanguinario –frente a él, un anciano vestido con una túnica azul brillante blandía su varita con una maestría envidiable. Su rostro pacífico se había convertido en fuego puro. –Lamento reconocer que he perdido toda esperanza en ti, Tom. Es una lástima… tenías mucho potencial.

- ¡Y lo tengo, viejo inútil! –odiaba su presencia tanto como su absoluta calma.

Un rayo color azul fuerte salió de la varita de Voldemort, pero fue detenido por un escudo color fuego creado por el anciano que, al chocar con el rayo, emitió una suave nota, similar al canto del fénix.

- El único potencial que tienes es inventar formas más cruentas de matar. Pero para la magia ya no te queda nada.

Voldemort hirvió de furia pero, esta vez, Albus fue más rápido. Apuntó su varita hacia el suelo y un rayo negro, casi invisible si no fuere por el cercano amanecer, salió de su varita. Inmediatamente, el suelo comenzó a abrirse creándose una grieta, que se abría en dirección al mago tenebroso.

Voldemort formó un círculo con su varita alrededor sus pies que, de la nada, se posaron sobre hierro sólido. La grieta no pudo atravesarlo, aunque logró que el metal se retorciera, haciendo que casi trastabillara su ocupante.

- ¡Viejo idiota!… -Le apuntó nuevamente pero ningún rayo salió de la varita de Ryddle. Sin embargo, el hierro debajo de sus pies salió disparado hacia el anciano, dividiéndose hasta formar una especie de jaula, que lo rodeó. Ningún hechizo podía atravesarla desde dentro. Tampoco podía desaparecerse.

- ¿Dónde había quedado mi potencial para la magia, Dumbledore?- Voldemort volvió a reírsele en la cara.

- Murió junto con tu alma… -Las garras de Fawkes se posaron sobre el metal y el animal, haciendo gala de su fuerza, lanzó la jaula hacia un costado, destrozándola. Dumbledore apuntó nuevamente hacia el suelo pero tampoco salió rayo alguno de su varita. Sin embargo, la grieta antes interrumpida, avanzó de nuevo. Voldemort saltó hacia un lado, cayendo, de frente, al suelo.

Antes de cualquier reacción posible del Señor Oscuro, un fogoneo apareció delante de los dos animagos. Seguidamente, Fawkes los llevó a metros del combate personal mediante un segundo fogoneo.

Cuando Voldemort estaba preparado para el siguiente contraataque, un mortífago se apareció frente a él.

- Colagusano ha regresado, Señor… misión cumplida…

Entonces la escena a continuación resultó ser grotescamente desgarradora.

- Ya lo ves, te he vencido Albus…. el "Elegido", ha muerto -sin parar de reír a carcajadas con una voz penetrante, dirigió sus ojos rojos a James- Sí, Potter, tu hijo ya es historia…

Dumbledore cerró sus párpados y dejó caer la varita al suelo, en señal de derrota. Había caído en su trampa. Si bien todavía no entendía cómo, había fallado.

- ¡NO! – el grito de desesperación de James lo cubrió todo. Se abalanzó hacia el mago oscuro para golpearlo con sus propias manos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort y todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido.

- Lily… - James, casi si voz, pronunció su nombre y desapareció. Instantes después Dumbledore y Sirius lo siguieron.

--------------------------------------------

En esta ocasión, diecisiete años en el futuro, una mujer vagaba por los pasillos de Howgards, repitiendo el ritual de todas las noches. Sus recuerdos la atormentaban y la pasividad de su cama no le ofrecía consuelo. Al contrario, la pasividad de los pasillos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería era lo único que la tranquilizaba. Esta vez, había logrado dormir varias horas, pero el infaltable insomnio no se hizo ausente y la obligó a levantarse. Decidió tomar rumbo hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Su lugar preferido en Howgards. Lo encontraba particularmente hermoso.

Al llegar, una mujer muy conocida por ella, se mantenía de espaldas, inmóvil. Siempre le había sido difícil llevarse con ella, pues en lo más hondo de su ser, y auNque no le fuera grato, la culpaba de lo ocurrido con su hijo. Sin embargo, por insistencia de Albus, siempre intentaba luchar contra ese sentimiento y, una vez más, puso en práctica los concejos del Director.

¿Shibill, estás bien? –la tomó de su hombro derecho y la hizo girar suavemente para observarla. Al hacerlo, todo cambió.

Los ojos de la adivina estaban blancos como la nieve, mientras todo su ser parecía encontrarse perdido en la nada. De pronto, comenzó a hablar con una voz ronca y, a la vez, lejana.

- Aquél que no debió morir regresa… gracias a un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce, retornará de la muerte antes del primer rayo de sol del amanecer naciente… y el destino que le fue robado se cumplirá pues, como siempre debió ser, uno deberá morir a manos del otro, ya que ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… aquel que no debió morir retornará de la muerte antes del primer rayo de sol del amanecer naciente…

Lily Evans se alejó trastabillando nerviosamente hasta dar contra la pared. Respiraba con dificultad. La esperanza olvidada, reapareció.

- ¿Qué te estaba diciendo, querida?...

----------------------------------------

Al caer el primer rayo de sol, un joven sin ropas se apareció en una olvidada habitación del Ministerio de la Magia. Inconsciente por el momento, guardaba dentro de sí la única posibilidad del mundo entero.

Un anciano retratado en un cuadro todo desvencijado observaba al joven con una sonrisa incontenible.

- Hace mucho tiempo que te esperaba… Harry Potter.

Perdón por la demora. Me he tardado porque tengo mucho trabajo, aunque no me faltan ganas para escribir. Un cuarto del capítulo ya lo tenía y el resto lo terminé hoy ya que mañana no trabajo. Espero que les guste. Ah, me olvidaba… DEJEN REVIEW, POR FAVOR!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

LA SALA OLVIDADA

El sol brillaba de manera particular durante las primeras horas de aquella mañana de fines de agosto. La actividad dentro del antiguo edificio londinense escondido de la vista de los muggles, había comenzado temprano. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, no nunca llegó a cesar. La guerra no permitía el lujo de interrumpir las actividades durante el horario nocturno.

El mundo mágico no se encontraba en su momento de mayor plenitud. La guerra, aunque las autoridades ministeriales no lo reconocieran, no auguraba buen resultado. La amenaza mortífaga era constante, tanto como las muertes que se sucedían día tras día.

En este marco tan devastador, la resistencia comenzaba a flaquear. Los aurores no resultaban suficientes con los mortífagos reproduciéndose como insectos. Tampoco eran gran ayuda los cambios continuos en la oficina ministerial. En lo que iba de la guerra, más de diez magos habían ocupado el cargo de Primer Ministro y ninguno vivía para contar su experiencia en el poder. Además, la alta tasa de mortalidad era una traba a la hora de aceptar tamaña responsabilidad.

La vida cotidiana en la comunidad mágica tampoco ofrecía una mejor perspectiva. Muchos magos y brujas habían decidido exiliarse en el mundo muggle, abandonado todo contacto con la magia en búsqueda de una esperanza de salvación. Pero aún así en muchos casos no resultó suficiente, ya que lord Voldemort tenía decidido por esos tiempos dominar al mundo entero, descubriendo que resultaría más fácil ganar la guerra, si primero tomaba el control del mundo de los muggles.

Movido por su objetivo, el Señor de las Tinieblas, como sus súbditos lo llamaban, había confiado esa tarea a los dementores que, invisibles a los ojos de los humanos comunes, azotaban día y noche en busca de toda la felicidad. Como efecto colateral, las grandes ciudades se encontraban cubiertas de una espesa neblina que no permitía distinguir el día de la noche. Por supuesto que lord Voldemort nunca tuvo intenciones de privar de tal experiencia al mundo mágico pero, debido a que sus esporádicas presencias en los ataques le bastaban para acabar con la felicidad de los magos, a esas alturas, los dementores le resultaban innecesarios.

Tal vez era eso lo más particular de aquélla mañana. Hacía años que el sol no brillaba con tal intensidad. Tal era la claridad matinal que no había rastro de esas espesas nubes.

Sin embargo, un sector muy particular del ministerio permanecía privado de aquél espectáculo natural. Una Sala sin ventanas y aislada de todos las demás, hacía cientos de años que no era visitada por algún humano. Igualmente, su aislamiento no la privaba de luz, ya que el lugar era cubierto por una luz brillante de color rojo que, por momentos, cegaría a cualquiera. Incluso a su único ocupante de no ser porque se hallaba inconsciente.

Frente al joven mago, un antiguo cuadro todo desvencijado, aguardaba despreocupado su despertar.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y, de pronto, abrió los párpados. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a divisar nada debido a la potente luz que emanaba de las paredes. Pasados unos segundos sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la potente luz y comenzó a divisar su alrededor. Notó asombrado que no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba y que además estaba desprovisto de ropas. Alcanzó a divisar en el suelo, a pocos pasos de él, sus lentes. Al colocárselos dio un grito ahogado. Un cuadro todo deteriorado se encontraba colgado del aire, en medio de la sala. La figura de un anciano lo ocupaba; uno que le era muy familiar.

- ¿Profesor?… -no pudo hacer otra conjetura mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas para lograr entender todo lo que en segundos le había ocurrido. El rostro del anciano le sonrió y acomodó sus lentes.

- Te equivocas de persona Harry Potter. Yo no soy Dumbledore. Él estaba muerto en tu antigua realidad y, en lo que respecta a mí, nunca he nacido. –La forma enigmática de su discurso le borraba la poca claridad mental del joven.- Soy una representación de lo que se encuentra en esta sala; de un poder que tu conoces y del que no te deberías olvidar tan fácilmente. -Harry se recostó sobre una de las paredes pues estaba sumamente cansado.– Tomé esta figura de tu mente, de una persona que quisiste mucho y que fue muy importante para ti.

- ¿Dónde Estoy?... y ¿qué es usted? – Harry no comprendía y había abandonado toda posible conjetura. En realidad, no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

- Sí que sabes donde te encuentras. El hombre al que represento te habló hace tiempo de esta sala. Esa es la segunda razón por la que lo escogí.

De pronto, Harry comprendió a lo que se refería el anciano. Dumbledore le habló hace tiempo de ese lugar, luego de revelarle la profecía tras la muerte de Sirius. Si no estaba equivocado, se encontraba en la sala donde se guardaba el poder mencionado en la profecía.

- Estás en lo correcto, Harry Potter. –El retrato parecía leer sus pensamientos- Soy una representación del amor en estado puro. Solo aquellos magos que me valoran conocen de mi existencia, y debo decir que lamentablemente quedan muy pocos. Como supondrás, soy más que este cuadro y estas paredes. –Hizo un breve pausa sin dejar de observar al joven mago- Debo confesar que te esperaba hace mucho tiempo Harry, aunque el tiempo aquí sea muy relativo.

- Si Usted dice ser quien es o, mejor dicho, lo que es, me podrá informar qué hago aquí. –Había entendido adonde se encontraba. Sin comprender como fuera posible, pero lo había entendido. Lo inexplicable era el por qué.- Hace un momento me encontraba en los pasillos de Hogwards…

- Esa es una historia muy interesante, como también complicada –juntó las yemas de los dedos en una expresión muy propia de Dumbledore y dio un largo suspiro.– Alguien viajó en el tiempo y logró modificarlo. El mago llamado Tom Ryddle obtuvo cierta información sobre el pasado y el contenido completo de tu profecía. Con esa información, impidió tu nacimiento y ese es el motivo por el que nos encontramos conversando aquí, en este lugar privado de toda presencia humana durante siglos.

- Entonces, si no nací… cómo me encuentro aquí… ¿estoy vivo?. Harry, con el rostro perturbado, apenas pudo asimilar las palabras del cuadro. Todo su sacrificio en vano. Vodemort vivo y él muerto. Sorprendido, el anciano lanzó una carcajada que resonó en toda la sala y en el propio interior de Harry.

- No, no, chico… Voldemort no conoce el poder que yo represento. Es un mugroso ignorante. Aún con toda la información que le fue provista me volvió a sobreestimar; y a ti también. –A Harry le había sobresaltado esa risa tan potente y esa actitud tan confiada.- Verás, el sacrificio de tu madre fue más poderoso de lo que él cree, e impidió tu desaparición. Ella te volvió a salvar. Se agotó tu protección en el proceso, pero te salvó nuevamente. Voldemort jamás entenderá que hay cosas más maravillosas, poderosas y mortíferas que la muerte.

"Sin embargo, la historia fue modificada y todo se desarrolló sin tu presencia. Voldemort no perdió sus poderes y la guerra continuó hasta alcanzar lo que para ustedes, los humanos, es el presente. Debo confesar que, para mi tristeza, no va muy bien. Pero ahora todo puede cambiar pues regresarás y cumplirás tu destino nuevamente.

- ¿Volver a derrotarlo? –Murmuró el joven con un atisbo de desesperación- ¡eso es imposible!; ¡apenas pude la primera vez!. ¡No creo que pueda con él nuevamente, menos ahora que debe tener mucho más poder!- se tapó su rostro con las manos y lo frotó fuertemente.

De pronto, el anciano abandonó toda señal de calma y su rostro mostró una total seriedad. La habitación tomó un color diferente, más oscuro, y el aire más pesado, como si cambiara con su estado de humor.

- Puedes derrotarlo y lo harás. –El tono de su voz no se había elevado pero su frialdad era de temer- Voldemort tiene, tal vez, más poder que antes, pero también las mismas debilidades de antaño, aumentadas por su descomunal soberbia. La sangre de tu madre, si bien ya no te protege, tampoco corre por las venas de su mutilado ser.

"El me comprende mucho menos ahora que antes. Tampoco sabe que lograste sobrevivir; y en cuanto a ti¡debes empezar a valorarte mejor!. No estás solo en tu misión. ¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo que contiene tu corazón?. ¡Voldemort jamás te llegará ni a los talones, muchacho!.

- Muchas cosas ya no son lo que eran… yo no soy el mismo que antes. – el ambiente de la habitación volvió a tomar la calidez del principio y el rostro del anciano recuperó la sonrisa.

- Te equivocas, amigo… pronto lo descubrirás… ahora recoge tu capa invisible y la varita que tu tiempo corre. –De la nada y sin que Harry lo advirtiera la capa y su varita aparecieron en el suelo- me tomé el trabajo de salvarlas. Te aparecerás en el año 1997, o sea, mucho antes de tu recorrido por los pasillos del colegio…

- ¿Por qué antes? –Harry arrugó su rostro en señal de no comprender.

- Porque después de ese año te será imposible derrotarlo. Voldemort tomará control de todo el mundo mágico –lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, como si comentara lo soleado que se encontraba el día.

- ¿EH? -Harry se incorporó de un salto, atónito por la revelación de su enigmático acompañante.

- No hay tiempo para escenas de desesperación. Te aconsejo que consigas ropa pues así obtendrás la indignación de muchos y la atención de demasiadas señoritas- esbozó nuevamente su sonrisa mientras, el joven mago, abochornado y un poco enojado, conjuraba con un movimiento amplio de su varita una túnica, cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Ahora ya estás presentable… bueno según para lo que quieras hacer. –su sonrisa se trasmitía a la atmósfera de la habitación, la cual desprendía de sus paredes una suave corriente cálida. Disimiló la tonalidad rojiza que había tomado Harry por los comentarios de su interlocutor.- Suerte Harry Potter, y no olvides que te estaré vigilado como siempre. -Se produzco un breve silencio. Harry no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡No te quedes allí parado chico, Albus Dumbledore te espera! – el anciano alzó los brazos y una cegadora luz roja lo cubrió todo. Harry desapareció. La luz disminuyó y el cuadro, convertido en polvo en un instante, se disipó en una sonora corriente de viento.

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras el joven mago retomaba su destino; a kilómetros de distancia, exactamente en Escocia, un anciano mago contemplaba desde la ventana de su despacho el campo de Quiddich. Su asombrosa capacidad mental estaba concentrada por esos momentos en los particulares sucesos acontecidos durante la madrugada en los interiores del Colegio a su cargo.

Si bien pareciera no representarlo debido a su notable ancianidad, Albus Dumbledore era el último bastión del mundo mágico; el único mago de quien Voldemort sentía miedo y a quien jamás se había atrevido a enfrentar.

Sin embargo, la guerra no iba del todo bien y las fuerzas del Jefe de la Orden del fénix, para muchos magos, inagotables, comenzaban a demostrar señales de agotamiento. Aunque no lo demostrare, debido a su buen humor y absoluta tranquilidad de la que siempre supo hacer gala, Albus sabía que las oportunidades de victoria eran pocas.

Pero aquella madrugada, una nueva luz de esperanza, apagada hace muchos años, tomó fuerza otra vez, como los fénix al renacer de sus cenizas. Una nueva profecía de parte de Sibyll Trelawney, le daba nuevamente fuerzas. Tenía algunas ideas de lo podría ocurrir a partir de ese momento; y las ideas de Dumbledore siempre eran buenas.

Laespaciosa habitación circular, sede del despacho del director de Hogwarts, se llenó de forma imprevista de una fuerte y cálida luz roja. Los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras que se aglutinaban en las paredes, se cubrieron los ojos ante la potencia de la luz, y hasta algunos lanzaron sonoros insultos. El hombre que se encontraba tras el enorme escritorio de patas como garras, sonrió expectante y sin necesidad de cubrirse.

Un joven mago acababa de aparecerse en el medio de la amplia habitación, un hecho asombroso si tenemos en cuenta que es imposible aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Atónito por su hazaña, contempló el lugar y se quedó mudo ante aquellos ojos azules.

- ¿Supongo que tu debes ser el hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, no? – Susurró Dumbledore irradiando una sonrisa como hace tiempo no demostraba. El majestuoso fénix despertó de su letargo y enfocó esos enormes ojos negros en el visitante. Los retratos de los antiguos directores soltaron gritos de asombro y ninguno disimuló estar dormido.

- ¿Profesor?... Usted… ¿cómo sabe?... – Le parecía increíble estar frente a una persona que había visto morir hace algunos años; más asombroso era que no supiera su nombre. Justo él que lo conoció todo acerca del "Elegido". No sabía por dónde empezar. Dumbledore, como siempre, parecía leer sus pensamientos.

- Te llamará la atención que no sepa nada más de ti si, como ahora estoy seguro, te conocí en algún momento. Pero no deberías sorprenderte pues, supuestamente, tú nunca naciste. Sin embargo debo confesar que te esperaba desde esta madrugada, pero no tan pronto. –Ante la parálisis momentánea del muchacho, Dumbledore le explicó.- Verás, una profecía anunció tu regreso hace algunas horas y…

- Sibyll Trelawney…- murmuró.

- Así que la conoces. -bajó levemente sus anteojos en forma de media luna- no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, pero sí me asombra que fuera ella. Nadie lo creería si se supiera la verdad. –Juntó las yemas de sus dedos en esa actitud tan suya y contempló a su ex alumno con serenidad- Todavía no sé tu nombre…

El joven se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando visibles su indominable cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

- Harry, señor… Harry James Potter.

Dumbledore quedó enmudecido ante las facciones del muchacho, tan parecidas a la de sus padres. No hizo comentario alguno sobre ellas. Había cosas más importantes sobre las que conversar.

- Toma asiento, Harry. Estás en mi despacho, aunque creo que ya lo conoces. –Dumbledore estaba tan tranquilo como Harry solía recordarlo. Asimismo notó que este Dumbledore, si bien no tenía la mano chamuscada, estaba más agotado que aquél que supo conocer.

- Gracias, Señor…

A segundos de tomar su lugar en la silla, el majestuoso fénix de Dumbledore voló hasta su regazo y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas con sus poderosas garras. Instintivamente, Harry acarició sus plumas y volvió a sentir ese suave y reconfortante calor.

- Hola, _Fawkes_… hace tiempo que no te veía. –el fénix soltó una suave y hermosa nota.

- Por lo menos alguien te recuerda –Dumbledore le llamó poderosamente la atención el comportamiento de su mascota, ya que sabía que era reacio hacia los desconocidos. Bueno, este no era un caso común- _Fawkes_ no suele olvidar un rostro, sobretodo si le es grato. –Hizo una nota mental del comentario final del muchacho-.

- Digamos que me salvó alguna vez la vida, profesor.- murmuró algo cansado mientras acariciaba su hermoso plumaje.

- Harry, puedo sospechar de dónde vienes –necesitaba abordar temas muy importantes antes que alguien más notara su presencia en el Colegio-, pero esperaré a que tú me lo confirmes. Mientras tanto, puedo decirte que he descubierto a lo largo de los años los motivos de tu asesinato; me refiero, claro está, no a la profecía (la cual deduzco que conoces) sino de aquéllos que cambiaron la línea temporal –Harry lo miró asombrado de que tenga tanta información.-Sé que alguien viajó en el tiempo y le informó a Voldemort –Dumbledore no se asombró que no demostrara miedo ante ese nombre- sobre el futuro y sobre el contenido de la profecía realizada aquella noche. Sé hasta quién fue. –Dumbledore supo que Harry no conocía ese dato, aunque era difícil distinguir eso ante su cara de total asombro- Me refiero claro está a Be..

- Bellatrix Lestrange…- murmuró entre dientes. Apretó su puño hasta clavarse las uñas.

- Eres bueno haciendo deducciones. -le sonrió- También sé que Voldemort mandó a Peter Pedrigrew para que te asesinara antes de nacer, cuidando de no matar a tu madre… -Harry se puso pálido y el director detuvo su relato.

- ¿Mi madre… está… viva? – murmuró casi sin voz. Le era imposible creerlo. Toda la situación le resultaba ya imposible de asimilar desde que perdió el conocimiento en los pasillos de su antiguo colegio. Pero parecía ser que ya todo lo superaba.

- Sí, ella al igual que tu padre están vivos. –Le contestó ya no con una sonrisa sino perplejo por la angustia de su desconocido amigo- Siempre estuve seguro de que ese era un dato importante; ahora lo confirmo.

Harry dejó de acariciar al fénix, quien retomó vuelo hasta ubicase en su percha. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta alcanzar la ventana, evitando así esos tristes ojos azules. No podía creer esa información. En realidad no era capaz de asimilar nada de lo ocurrido desde su pérdida de conocimiento.

- Hasta ahí llega mi información, Harry. Luego, todo lo demás, lo sabes tú.- se produzco un largo silencio. Dumbledore supo que no debía forzar al atormentado muchacho.

- Es una historia muy larga, profesor… -seguía contemplando el gran ventanal del despacho. Era una mañana de radiante sol.-

- Dispones de todo mi tiempo y de mi, perdona la falta de modestia, asombrosa capacidad de atención.

Harry volvió a tomar asiento y a contemplar esos penetrantes ojos azules que tanto supo extrañar. Dando un largo suspiro y tomando tantas fuerzas como aquella vez que tuvo que hablarle sobre lo sucedido en el cementerio, Harry comenzó a contarle todo: La fatídica noche de Halloween de hace 18 años, el sacrificio de su madre y la poderosa protección que le brindó; la muerte de su padre y la traición de Peter; cómo Voldemort había perdido su cuerpo y sus poderes manteniéndose vivo; sobre el terrible destino de su padrino, así como también la decisión que él había tomado para protegerlo: entregarlo a su tía.

Hizo un alto en su relato y volvió a mirar a su profesor. El rostro de Dumbledore, más agotado y triste que de costumbre, no había dejado de observarlo. Su profesor lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Continua, por favor…

Harry le contó los años en Prime Drive. Describió su primer encuentro con Hagrid y cuando se enteró de que era un mago. Sobre cómo conoció a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pues los consideraba importantes en su historia y en su vida. Le contó la manera en que impidió, junto con sus amigos, que Voldemort hiciera uso de la piedra filosofal.

Llegó a su segundo año: el diario de Ryddle, la cámara secreta y el basilisco. Le habló sobre cómo había conocido a su padrino y a Lupin. Habló sobre el retorno de Voldemort. Todo era a grandes rasgos. No supo por qué pero se salteó la muerte de su padrino. Al llegar a su sexto año hizo un nuevo alto en su relato. Dumbledore, notando su perturbación, le brindó una ayuda.

- No debe faltar mucho en tu historia para mi muerte, si no me equivoco, Harry –El joven se asombró nuevamente, pues su profesor nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.- Lo noté por lo perturbado de tu rostro al verme por primera vez. Parecías observar a un muerto. También cuando _Fawkes_ llamó tu atención.

Harry movió levemente su cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Le comentó sobre sus visitas al pensadero, sobre la información que recolectó y nombró por primera vez a los Horcruxes. De pronto un Dumbledore pálido y asombrado se puso de pie con una rapidez que lo asustó.

- ¿Horcruxes?...- murmuró pálido e indignado el director. Parecía irradiar esa fuerza tan similar a una hoguera.

- Si, profesor, Horcruxes… en plural, algo que según usted, ningún mago había realizado antes.

- El diario…- volvió a murmurar, asombrado de su propio genio.

- Si, profesor, el diario… -tras un alto, Harry le sonrió tristemente como no lo había hecho hasta ahora- lo extrañé mucho profesor… me hizo falta.

Le siguió hablando de los otros recuerdos, ante un cada vez más asombrado y atento Dumbledore. Le comentó cómo habían deducido los otros Horcruxes; le habló de la serpiente, del medallón, del anillo de Solvolo y de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff; Comentó brevemente y sin muchos detalles su muerte, la muerte que lo había cambiado todo; de cómo él y sus dos amigos fueron en búsqueda de los 4 horcruxes conocidos y del faltante; de cómo le había tomado casi tres años destruirlos; del sexto horcrux faltante: la varita de Rowena Ravenclaw; y de las incontables muertes y peligros que pasaron ante sus ojos. Finalmente, llegó al enfrentamiento final con Voldemort y a su milagrosa victoria.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no pudo dejar de notar lo poco emocionado que contaba el final del más peligroso mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. No tuvo tiempo para hacérselo notar, pues Harry siguió hablando.

Le relató sobre cómo se sucedieron los hechos a partir de allí y, aunque evitó mencionar la muerte de Ron, le habló sobre cómo se desmayó en los pasillos del colegio y de amanecer en una sala del ministerio con la compañía de un rostro similar al suyo pero pintado en un cuadro. A partir de allí ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir; miró nuevamente hacia el campo de quidditch y notó que ya debía ser mediodía. Sin ni siquiera notarlo había hablado durante horas.

- Parece ser que mi teoría ha sido confirmada nuevamente… -le sonrió al cansado muchacho.

- Si profesor, parece ser que usted estaba en lo cierto. –Lo volvió a mirar y casi con desesperación- Pero ahora todo es distinto. Debemos comenzar de nuevo y no creo poder…

- Harry, la fuente de tu poder no tiene límites, como tampoco enemigos dignos de ella. No te conozco como antes, pero sí a la fuerza que reside en tu corazón. Reconozco que las cosas son muy difíciles ahora, ya que llevamos demasiados años de guerra y su poder es muy grande, pero lo es aun más su ignorancia. Si te sirve de algo, en todos estos tristes años jamás, Harry, escúchame bien, jamás he perdido la esperanza. No puedo negar que muchos días dudé sobre nuestro éxito, pero siempre supe que Voldemort no puede ni debe triunfar. –Dumbledore lo miraba con esos brillantes y penetrantes ojos azules, cargados de orgullo hacia Harry.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Harry se incorporó y recorrió lentamente todo el despacho del director, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en el silencio.

- Debemos comenzar cuanto antes, pero ser a su vez muy cautelosos. –Harry retomó la palabra, inspirado por su profesor- Voldemort no debe sospechar de mi existencia ni de cuanto sabemos sobre sus Horcruxes. Tampoco es conveniente que nadie más sepa de esto, incluido los miembros de la Orden de Fénix.

- Me perece muy sensato, Harry.

- Claro que es sensato, profesor… fue idea suya.

Sin embargo el brillante plan ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Tras la puerta y sin que ellos lo supieran, alguien más había escuchado todo el relato de Harry. Atónita y con los ojos en blanco debido al estado de shock, la mujer no había podido ni siquiera abrir la puerta. Tras el silencio del interior del despacho, despertó de su letargo y de golpe la abrió para quedarse aún más en blanco. Harry giró su cabeza tan rápido que pareció hacerse daño.

Ante ella se encontraba de pie un joven con sus mismos ojos y el rostro de James, que la miraba embelesado y hasta asustado. Lily Evans no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desmayarse sobre el suelo de la Oficina del Director de Hogwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una única mujer ocupaba las camas de la Enfermería de Hogwarts. En estado inconsciente, era vigilada muy de cerca por dos magos de muy diferente edad. El más joven de los dos, tenía el rostro tan pálido como la paciente.

- No debes sorprenderte de su reacción. No quisiera ser insistente pero te pareces increíblemente a tu padre, salvo por tus ojos, que son los de ella. -Estaban los dos de pie frente a una Lily dormida. Madame Pomfrey había sido hartamente insistente en que la dejaran sola, que el shock, fuera lo que fuere, había sido demasiado fuerte para su últimamente debilitada salud. Sólo la presencia de Dumbledore la convenció. Pero también influyó su mudez repentina ante los ojos de ese desconocido joven.

- ¿Es profesora en Hogwarts? – le preguntó tímidamente sin apartar la vista de ella.

- Sí, es nuestra profesora de Pociones. –Percibió la inquietud en el aura del muchacho- tu padre es auror del Ministerio. El joven lo miró anonadado por la información.- Entró en el ministerio tiempo después de tu muerte, junto con Sirius Black, al que me informaste conocer.

Sin tener demasiado tiempo para asimilar la información, Harry se acordó del comentario de la enfermera.

- ¿A que se refirió Madame Pomfrey, con "su delicado estado de salud"? –preguntó no pudiendo esconder su tono de preocupación

Dumbledore lo observó por un momento sin decir nada, como si dudara la de la forma de encarar el tema.

- Verás, Harry, tu madre nunca pudo superar tu muerte. Aquella noche en que Peter Pettigrew la atacó con esa magia tan oscura, le dejó secuelas, tanto físicas como psíquicas. Fue un antes y un después para ella, como también para tu padre. –Harry lo miraba tristemente ante el relato de las consecuencias de tu muerte.- Creo que lo único que la salvó fue Susan…

- ¿Quién es Susan? –Harry sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

- Ah, me había olvidado. Creo que la vejez me ha afectado finalmente.-Albus le sonrió- Susan Catherine Potter es, como podrás deducir, tu hermana menor. –Harry se sentó abruptamente en la cama más cercana. Era imposible¿una hermana?.-Ella llegó milagrosamente un año después de tu muerte. Fue inesperado, pues ella creía no poder volver a quedar embarazada. Pero el destino se apiadó de ella.

- ¿Dónde está?-

- Ella pasa las vacaciones en la casa de tu padre -Harry lo miró extrañado- Lamentablemente tus padres están separados. Tu muerte causó muchos cambios. Si bien, en un principio, Susan pareció traer otra vez la felicidad tu madre jamás logró superar tu muerte. Respecto a James, nunca pudo perdonarse.- Dumbledore lo miraba tristemente.

- ¿Perdonarse qué?.

- El nunca pudo superarlo, a pesar de mis insistencias. Piensa que esa noche no debió dejar a tu madre con Peter. Además, no logra comprender cómo no se dio cuenta de la traición de su amigo hacia la Orden. El golpe fue muy duro en alguien tan valiente pero, a la vez, tan orgulloso como tu padre. Estoy seguro que se siguen amando como siempre y que tu madre no lo culpa, pero así se sucedieron las cosas.

Harry miraba al suelo sin poder creerlo. Sus padres vivos pero alegados. Su padre con sentimiento de culpa y su madre en una depresión absoluta. Y si fuera poco una hermana.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de improviso y la mujer que entró por ella tuvo que sostenerse de la pared al ver al muchacho sentado en una de las camas. Ella estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido aquella mañana. Si bien nunca dudó del sano juicio de Albus, no lo creyó hasta que ver el rostro del hijo de su colega.

- Lo buscaba, Profesor. Veo que está acompañado. –la mujer de cabello negro y lentes, de rostro severo y estricto, tenía los ojos fijos en Harry.

- Harry, te presento a mi profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall…

- La conozco…Buenas tardes profesora. -Harry la miró sonriente.

- Buenas tardes… Señor Potter –murmuró extrañada aunque, tras un breve silencio retomó su ya famoso carácter.– Sr. Director, Hagrid todavía no ha vuelto y no puedo dejar de mencionarle que comienzo a preocuparme. Lleva ya tres días de retraso.

- No es de preocupar, Minerva. Hagrid sabe cuidarse, aunque vigilaré eso.

- Profesor Dumbledore, sepa que he tolerado esta situación sólo por Usted. Pero le pediría que no abuse de mi paciencia y bajen el tono o se retiren. Mi paciente necesita descansar. – una enojada Madame Pomfrey lo observaba asomada desde su escritorio.

- No se preocupe Madame, -Dumbledore le hizo una leve inclinación y bajando el tono de su voz- ya nos retiramos.

- ¿Profesor, debo poner en aviso a James y a la Srta. Potter?- Minerva fijó su severa mirada en Madame Pomfrey por su atrevimiento de retar al director.

- No creo que sea necesario por el momento. Dejemos que las cosas se den con calma para ambos. –Dumbledore le dirigió una breve mirada cómplice a Harry. –Bueno es conveniente que nos retiremos; Harry tu quédate y hazle compañía. –Harry se había puesto de pie para seguirlo pero, ante la propuesta, decidió sentarse en la cama de su madre.

- Acompáñeme por favor a mi despacho, profesora. Mi hermano Aberforth me obsequió un paquete de caramelos de limón que son estupendos. Debo reconocer que la bolsa tiene un suave olor a cabras, pero el contenido está intacto. Si me buscas Harry, los escarabajos con crema me encontrarán.

McGonagall alzó los ojos al cielo en búsqueda de misericordia, aunque no rechazó la invitación. Había mucho que hablar con el director y demasiados asuntos pendientes. El inicio del ciclo escolar a tan sólo a tres días. Ambos se retiraron. La enfermera se encerró en su despacho.

Harry se quedó contemplando a su madre, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas más rápido que una Bludger alocada. Tan sólo ayer había luchando contra Voldemort, ante una masacre anunciada, y hoy todo eso se había borrado de un modo más tan fácil como murmurar "Evanesco".

Él, muerto antes de nacer. Voldemort más fuerte que nunca y sus padres… vivos. Eso era lo más increíble y hasta por momentos alocado de la situación. Sin embargo, Lily no había sobrevivido del todo, pues supo notar que algo de su madre había muerto junto con él. Dumbledore (otro resucitado) no la describió como aquella mujer alegre y valiente que todos le habían retratado. Había sufrido mucho, tal vez más que él mismo. Su padre atormentado por algo que él sabía que no era su culpa. Voldemort siempre actuaba como un cobarde y despiadado ser. Pero si su padre se parecía tanto a Sirius, sabía que, al igual que su padrino, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Su padrino, otro tema delicado. Según lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, él seguía vivo aunque técnicamente ya no fuera su padrino; el jamás había nacido. Ni siquiera su madre tuvo tiempo de ponerle un nombre.

¿Y sus amigos¿y los Weasley¿seguirían todos vivos después de tantos años de guerra?.

Todo eso lo llevaba a una única conclusión. Si Voldemort seguía teniendo el mismo estilo, debía ser muy precavido con su identidad. Tom Ryddle siempre ataca los eslabones más débiles de sus enemigos y no permitiría que la historia se repitiese, sobre todo, con sus padres y amigos.

Ya había un contratiempo, su madre lo conocía. No es que no se alegrara, pero sabía que eso la colocaba en el mismo peligro que en el pasado le costó la vida. Ahora su padre también se enteraría. ¿Y su hermana¿sabría de su existencia?. En cuanto a ella, solo conocía su nombre y su edad. Nada más.

Si eso fuera todo habría consuelo, pero no era así. El mundo mágico era un absoluto caos, y eso lo sabía sin tener demasiados datos. Era de suponer que tantos años de terror enloquecerían a cualquiera. No sabía si los horcruxes se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Por lo menos el diario no.

Sin notarlo, su madre abrió los ojos y miró desconcertada hacia a todos lados, como si despertara de un sueño. Pero, al observar a su hijo, saltó de su cama y lo abrazó. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar, y lo único que pudo hacer es llorar desconsoladamente de emoción.

Harry no supo que hacer, se quedó atónito. Jamás había experimentado algo semejante, pero su corazón y cada fibra de su cuerpo se llenaron de una emoción desconocida. Sin poder contenerse, se abrazó fuertemente a ella, como si temiera que se le escapare. Lloró también, aunque no como Lily. Tenía miedo que le hiciera mal ante su estado, así que trató de tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila… mamá, estoy aquí y no pienso irme. Trata de tranquilizarte. –Sentía como su madre temblaba.

- ¡Eres real… no un sueño!. –Se abrazó más fuerte- Te extrañé tanto… -de pronto se soltó y tomo con sus manos su rostro; era igual al de James, salvo por sus ojos, escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos.- ¿Harry, no?... –preguntó con inocencia y en un murmuro. Su hijo asintió levemente cerrando sus párpados y ella no pudo contener una risa de felicidad mojada por sus lágrimas.

No hizo falta nada más. No eran necesarios ni "por qué", ni reproches. Tampoco cuestionarios a completar con los datos faltantes. Lily miraba a su hijo vivo y no necesitaba nada más. Había sufrido tanto que esta alegría era demasiado para ella. Pero no le importaba. Desde el fondo de su corazón volvía a sentir esa felicidad por muchos años muerta. Claro que estaba Susan. Ella la amaba más que a nadie. Le había salvado la vida. Pero aunque le doliera admitirlo sabía que no le era suficiente.

- Espera a que lo sepa tu padre…y tu hermana, porque tienes una tan hermosa como tu.

- Lo sé, Dumbledore me lo contó…casi ni me lo creo.

- Ella se alegrará mucho de conocerte… -besó su frente levemente, y no notó esa cicatriz en forma de rajo, en medio de su frente.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó asustada.

- Nada –le apartó la mano instintivamente y cubrió la cicatriz con su pelo- pertenece al pasado y no tiene importancia. En cuanto a lo de Susan…

- Me alegro que hayas despertado Lily. Te debes haber dado un buen susto- Madame Pomfrey, volvió a entrar en la sala y le sonrió a su paciente.- Debiste avisarme que hace días que no duermes, si no fuera por Minerva que te tiene vigilada, no sabría de ti…

- Poppy, te presento a mi hijo, Harry… -Estaba radiante de felicidad y pensaba compartirlo con todos. Harry, en tanto, estaba perturbado con el comportamiento de su madre. No era su intención revelar su identidad a todo el mundo mágico.

Poppy la miró extrañada y alarmada por su comportamiento. Harry, para que no creyera que estaba loca y consciente que el daño ya era irreparable pero se podía controlar, asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la enfermera. Está tomó una tonalidad blanca, como si observara a un cadáver y dejó soltar una de las botellas que traía en sus manos.

- Todo tiene una explicación, señora… -pero Harry no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las intenciones de explicarlo todo otra vez. Le dejaría la tarea a Dumbledore. Mientras tanto, Lily seguía feliz y ajena a toda otra situación.

- Espero una buena –murmuró, mientras que con su varita limpiaba los restos de la poción- Lily debes tomar esta poción para dormir sin soñar. Tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitan descansar.-

- Ni lo sueñes, si quieres, tómatela tú… -no tenía intenciones de dormir.

- ¡No es un pedido, Lily Evans… es una orden y no te conviene discutir conmigo!- La observaba autoritariamente.

- Tranquila mamá, ya te dije que no me voy a ningún lado. Hazle caso a Madame Pomfrey. Es una poción muy efectiva y te hará bien.

No pudo negarse a un pedido de Harry, así que de mala gana le arrebató la poción que se había salvado y se la tomó de un trago. Inmediatamente cayó agotada por el cansancio.

Miró brevemente a su madre y se giró hasta divisar a la enfermera.

- Voy a ver al Profesor Dumbledore.

- Lo encontrarás en su despacho que queda…

- No se preocupe Madame, que conozco el camino de memoria. –sin decir nada más y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, salió de la enfermería.

- Que joven tan extraño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y otra vez volvía a vagar por los pasillos de su querido colegio, inalterable como siempre. Al toparse con la gárgola, custodia del despacho del director, notó que había llegado sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Escarabajos con crema!. -La gárgola se movió y dejó aparecer una escalera que comenzó a elevarse. Ante la puerta golpeó dos veces.

- Adelante… -Harry entró tranquilo al despacho, como si se tratare de su propia casa

- Harry, te esperaba… tu madre¿despertó?. –Harry asintió levemente- Me alegro, pasa y toma asiento, por favor. La profesora McGonagall acaba de irse. Creo que tenía que intercambiar unas palabras con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry le obedeció ante esa manera tan dumbledoriana de dar órdenes. Hablar con tranquilidad y buenos modales.

- Bueno Harry, si mis cuentas no me salen mal, tu dejaste Hogwarts en sexto año, así que no conozco ningún inconveniente para que retomes tus estudios.

- No creo que eso sea oportuno, profesor. No tengo ni el tiempo no las ganas para otro curso. En verdad, tampoco es necesitarlo. –Harry estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esa mirada tan convincente.

- Yo, en cambio Harry, pienso todo lo contrario. Tienes razón cuando dices que Voldemort no debe saber que existes, pero tampoco considero conveniente para ti que vivas apartado del mundo mágico. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para ti. Aquí, muestro enemigo no te encontrará.

Había algo de cierto en su razonamiento pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

- No tengo tiempo para estudios, profesor. Tengo que encontrar esos Horcruxes y luego matar a Voldemort. Nadie puede ayudarme.

- Harry, no entiendes mi punto. Estoy seguro que has llegado a un nivel de magia por el cual te es innecesario estudiar un último curso. Pero, sin embargo, y perdóname si soy imprudente, necesitas algo que hay aquí –guardó un momento de silencio.

- No sé a qué se refiere.

- Me refiero a un poder que reside en tu interior. Un poder que viste esta mañana en esa sala del ministerio. Un poder que posees de manera sublime pero demasiado oculto por estos días. Un poder que encontrarás en tu familia y amigos –Dumbledore no parecía acusador- no quiero poner en duda tus razones para ese sufrimiento y esa pena, pero en estas condiciones tienes las mismas posibilidades de vencer a Voldemort que Gilderoy Lockhart, que cuando estuvo frente a él hace dos años, se murió de un infarto.

- Ese poder…

- Tú no has dejado de amar nunca, así que no intentes engañar a una persona tan vieja como yo. Sé que en este colegio tus heridas sanarán.

- ¿Y que hay de los horcruxes?... no creo que todos se encuentren en el mismo lugar. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

- Tendrás tiempo para ellos. No te voy a quitar la misión porque sé que te corresponde por derecho. Por supuesto, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Sin embargo, no te debes olvidar que este mundo mágico es más complicado y Voldemort está alerta con sus horcruxes. Debemos ser muy precavidos y cautelosos en esto. La paciencia nos dará buenos frutos.

En lo referente a Hogwarts, estoy seguro que no será un gran desafío para ti. No dudo que te has convertido en un autodidacta.

- Estuve en Griffindor.- Harry comprendió al fin que su profesor era imposible.

- Lo supuse… entonces el sombrero seleccionador no será necesario. Les diremos a todos que ya pasaste por él. Irás mañana al Callejón Diagon y luego, vendrás en el Expreso Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre para comenzar tu último curso como todos los demás. Eso te hará bien.

Harry guardó un obediente silencio.

- Ya que quieres mantener tu identidad a salvo diré que has sido autodidacta. Que tus padres, ahora fallecidos, te mantuvieron apartados del mundo mágico por temor a Voldemort y que ellos mismos te enseñaron, en parte por supuesto. En cuanto a mí, diré que en persona te examiné y decidí colocarte en séptimo año. No te preocupes… me las arreglaré.

- Es inevitable que mi padre se entere, pero mi hermana no debe saber… es por su seguridad. Nadie más conocerá mi identidad. Y esto no lo negocio, profesor. –lo miró seriamente y sin achicarse ante esos ojos.

- Muy bien, Harry, eres mayor de edad y libre en lo referente a tus decisiones. No las comparto, pero las respeto.

Harry iba a replicarle pero alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces.

- Adelante…

Un hombre de pelo negro y grasiento hasta los hombros y de expresión pálida, entró al despacho. Se quedó extrañado ante Harry. En cambio, la reacción del joven mago fue incontenible. Después de todo su viejo amigo seguía dando segundas oportunidades hasta el hartazgo. Con una mirada de asco y furia, tomó su varita entre sus manos y se puso de pie, echando chispas.

- QUE HACE ESTE ASESINO AQUÍ.

-----------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Perdón por la demora!!!, pero tengo mucho trabajo y debo darle prioridad porque sin varita, la comida se paga. Además no tengo ni el talento ni el dinero de nuestra amada Rowling. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y es por eso que pude volver a escribir.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviev, buenos o malos. Todos valen.

Este cap, es un poco largo y monótono pero tenía que hacer las presentaciones oficiales (aunque faltan) y lleva tiempo. Me fue difícil aunque me gustó mucho más que el anterior.

En el próximo cap. (que espero que venga pronto):

1) Veremos quién sale vivo de su encuentro con Snape, y sabremos algo de su historia (no mucho, que se acaba la intriga)

2) Harry irá al callejón Diagon (sí, no se preocupen que sale vivo de su encuentro con Snape)

3) Conocerá a su hermana y se encontrará con su padre. También con los merodeadores restantes. (Salvo uno)

4) Tendrá algunas discusiones inesperadas con sus padres.

5) Volverá a ver a sus amigos… ¿vivirán todos?

6) Y por supuesto habrá algo (espero que mucha) acción.

Ni se fijen en los errores que ni tiempo tuve de corregirlos. Me voy a dormir y mañana puede que no pase por la PC. Quería publicar ante todo. Perdón si hay alguno.

Nos vemos…. mucha suerte… Y TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO…


End file.
